Lovely Strangness
by Anndy Malfoy
Summary: Solana Malfoy and Echo Zabini come to Hogwarts after five years of being away from their older brothers. Shocks come quickly, will anything else bloom? Perhaps. WARNING: Explicit Cursing in ALL Chapters, rape.
1. Of Solana, Echo, And the Sorting

Solana looked up in complete awe at the Great Hall's ceiling. She tapped Echo on the arm, looking down as her friend didn't look over. She sighed, curling her elegant fingers into a fist and slamming it into her friends shoulder. "Look up, you twit! It's amazing!"

"Owww! Asshole! Why'd you do that? I thought that you didn't believe in violence!" Echo exclaimed, rubbing her already bruising arm.

Solana smiled sweetly, shaking out her fist, "For you, I'll make an exception."

"Oh, don't I feel special!" Echo sarcastically spat as she pulled up her robe to find a large purple welt. "You bruised me, you fuckwit!"

"Of course I did." Solana said smugly, "I am, after all, a 'proud' member of the esteemed house of Malfoy." She rolled her eyes, "Now look at the bloody ceiling!"

"Fine... I looked. Are you happy now? And since I am a Zabini, I find it very rude of you, Malfoy, to strike me in such a unwomanly manner."

"Stop acting like your sodding mother and actually look!" Solana nearly growled.

"Now, now, Little Malfoy, there is nothing wrong with my mother." Blaise Zabini grinned, wrapping an arm around his little sisters shoulders, "Hello Echo."

"Hello my darling big bother. Blaise, please remove your hand from my chest. I know that they are big and squishy but I am your sister." The end of Echo's sentence was nearly a growl and Blaise jerked his hand back.

"Woah! Sorry! Instant reaction! Was SO not my plan to grope you." Blaise shot her a playful smirk. "Maybe."

Solana raised a dark eyebrow, shaking her head. Blaise had changed drastically since she'd gone to Durmstrang. He'd grown at least seven inches, his shoulders had filled out, and his dark hair hung forward in his intense, nearly black eyes. His skin was olive colored, reflecting his Italian background. His sister, on the other hand, was his polar opposite.

Taking after the Irish half of their family, she had fair skin, lightly dusted with freckles. Her green eyes often sparkled mischievously or in anger, and were currently glaring hard up at her brother. Her hair was a rich, dark brown that hung in ringlets down to her waist. She was slim, but muscled from years on the Quidditch field.

She'd gone to America when she had turned eleven, accepted on her father's request into the Salem's Witch Association. She had not suited his 'Zabini Profile' and had therefor sought a way to keep her alive, but hidden.

Solana wished dearly that her father had been as discreet. It was bad enough that she looked nothing like her family, acted nothing like them, and wished that she was not related to any single one of them, but Lucius Malfoy had not hidden his desire to have her removed from his life completely. He was not satiated by sending her away to Durmstrang without her mother's permission, he wished her killed. He would have succeeded, had he not been arrested at Voldemort's downfall and taken immediately to Azkaban.

And there he sat now, too her knowledge. In some dank cell, muttering to himself. That was where he deserved to be, Solana tried to convince herself. Locked away with gutter rats to rot in hell forever.

She was jerked out of her reverie by a welcome drawl. "Well, what do we have here?" Draco asked smoothly, quirking at brow at Solana, Echo, and Blaise. "New blood, this late in the year? How very odd."

"Shut up you imbecilic fuck, what gives you the right to talk to us?"

Solana bit her lip, looking up at her brother as he quirked the other brow at the feisty witch in front of him. "I merely came to welcome my sister."

Solana offered Echo a small smile, "Echo, this is my brother. Draco Malfoy."

Blaise was laughing, holding onto Echo for support, "Hullo Drake! You gonna let her talk to you like that? She's always had a lot of lip!" He laughed again, "Don't hurt her though, my big brother instincts will flare up and I'd be forced to knock you one on your arse, and I KNOW how that affects you!"

"Sorry Solana, but your bothers a prick. I would have never guessed that he was your bother. You two look nothing alike. So I'm guessing that he looks like your father and you look like your mother. Hm, am I right?"

Solana shook her head, "No. You're not. I look like the Black side of my family. Draco looks like Da and Mum."

Blaise nodded slightly. Solana had curly, black hair that fell just below her shoulders, a pale, creamy skin. A full, lower lip was currently pulled between even, white teeth. She was blushing faintly, and her silvery eyes, the only sign that she was indeed a Malfoy, were downcast and looking at the floor.

Draco brushed white blond hair back from his eyes, "Watch what you say to a Prefect, Miss Zabini. Depending on which House you are sorted into, you may get in trouble for it."

Blaise rolled his eyes, straightening. His lips were still twitched into a grin, "Drake, babe, that was lame."

"Zabini just because you are bi does not give you the right to flirt with me. Like it or not I am straight."

The Head Boy smirked, "Give me a week and I could turn you."

Draco snorted disgustedly, "You will never, in any way, attempt to touch me, my arse, or any part of my person with your dirty, Head Boy hands. I do not know where they have been, and never wish to."

Solana smirked, a true, Malfoy smirk. "Draco, you might watch what you say to the Head Boy. After all, you're in his House, you might get in trouble."

Draco looked down at Solana, raising his eyebrows again, "Whose side are you on anyway?"

"She happens to be on my side, and don't you be insulting my bother or I might have to get out my can of whoop ass!" Echo said in a threatening way, waving her fist at Draco. Draco was interrupted before he could say anything.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Zabini, feel free to stand around. The sorting will wait for you." A smooth, sarcastic drawl said from above them.

Solana and Echo looked up into the pale face of Professor Snape. He quirked a brow down at them, "Miss Malfoy, Miss Zabini, please join the First Years when they enter the Hall. You will then be sorted." He shot them a slight, surprisingly genuine smile. "I hope that you will be sorted into my house. Needless to say, you would fit in."

Draco and Blaise were gone, already moving towards the Slytherin table. Snape made his way back to the Head Table, and a moment later, the First Years filed into the Hall.

The hall was decorated with a thousand flying candles. At the front of the hall on a stool sat the old beat up school sorting hat. After all the first years, Solana, and Echo were up to the front of the hall the doors were slammed shut causing a couple first years to jump.

Solana shifted, feeling hundreds of eyes on herself and Echo. She missed the hats song completely, coming back to herself to clap with the rest. The sorting moved until, "Malfoy, Solana" was called in Professor McGonagall's curt voice.

Solana stumbled as Echo pushed her towards the stool, muttering a quick 'GO' to her. Solana swallowed, making her way to the stool and sitting down on it.

McGonagall set the hat down on her head, and it settled over her eyes. "Ah... A Malfoy?" A small voice asked in her ear. "Hmm... All Malfoy's go to Slytherin. Should you be an exception?"Solana shook her head slightly, and the hat chuckled. "You are different then your parents... and your brother... You look up to him? Allow him to guide you through your experiences in SLYTHERIN!"

McGonagall look down at her list again. "Zabini, Echo." There was a whistle from Blaise as she flaunted her way to the stool where she plopped her butt on to it. Winking at her bother as the hat was placed on her head.

"Maybe you should be in Gryff... No? Fine then SLYTHERIN!"

Solana smiled in relief as she sat next to Draco, clapping with the rest of the Slytherin table. Echo faked a swoon and fell next to her, and Solana shook her head, catching Echo easily. "Wench. You've hardly seen me in six years, and you think it fair to grope me on your first visit?"

"Yup, you have a problem with that my sexy Slytherin bitch?" Echo laughed out getting in a better position for eating.

Solana smirked, "Not at all, my darling loved one."

Draco and Blaise exchanged glances, and the feast began.

Authors Note: BWHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHAHAA!!!! - Anndy

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!- True777

Mmkay, here's the REAL Authors Note, not that that note wasn't real, mind you, it just wasn't informative. This is Anndy Malfoy and True777 collaborating on another of our crazy ideas that probably won't work. :P We'll update ASAP, but we've got bad timing in deciding to work together. School starts soon, and it takes top priority, at least for Anndy! hehe.... TTYL!

- The Authors

Heeheehee I am hyper!!! - True777


	2. Of Quidditch Tryouts And Newfound Crushe...

Solana groaned, slumping against Echo as they sat in front of the Slytherin fireplace. Her eyes slid shut, "I'm going to throttle our brothers." She muttered, listening to Draco and Blaise banter on the couch. "Bugger nonviolence." Echo had been reading when her friend had decided that she look better as a pillow then a studying intellectual.

"What are they doing now? I was reading and toning out all of their childish nonsense." Echo stated dryly putting down her book. On the coach Draco and Blaise were yelling at each other.

"You will not, and can not make me bi." Draco yelled softly at a unbelieving Blaise.

"That's what you think, but just wait till I have you in my bedroom and begging me to be rough with you." Blaise stated leaning back against the black leather coach.

Solana sat up, turning to face Blaise, "all right, Male-Zabini! Stop! I do NOT want those images of you and my brother EVER! That is ENOUGH!"

Blaise blinked at Solana, before looking back at Draco, "Oy, mate, your sisters got claws."

"Blaise shut up I am tired and do not want to hear your demented sick sex fantasy's" Echo yelled back.

"But Eeeeechoooo....."

"Echo, echo, echo..." Draco chimed in.

Solana bit back a scream of frustration, standing and marching away towards to the Common Room exit.

"What is wrong in that little brain of yours male-Malfoy. Yes my name is Echo do you have to say it over and over again? I know that all you want is for me to be in your bed and moaning for you to put your hot sticky hard cock in to me, but news flash I am not and will not be in the near future, so stop bothering your sister and me!"

Blaise sat up straight, "Hold on. Near future? Is that giving him opportunities for the distant future?!" His voice was rising and Draco nearly groaned.

"Woah, Blaise! Not touching your sister! No thoughts there, though she did put in a few..." He caught Blaise's glare and held up his hands, "I mean, NO thoughts. Whatsoever, NONE."

"Sure... Now I have to go find your sister and try to get her to come back and not murder you or Blaise."

Blaise frowned, "I thought she wasn't violent..."

Solana through a book at the back of his head, coming back into the Common Room. "For the Zabini's and my brother, I'll make an exception."

"Hey! I thought that I was the special one? Oh well as long as you hit them harder then you do me." Echo yawed and stood up taking her book with her. "Solana I think that we should go to sleep now it has been a very tiring day and you have Advanced Arithmancy and I have Advanced Potions. Goodnight darling bother." Echo walked up to her bother and kissed him lightly on the forehead, then she picked up a pillow and chucked it at Draco's head hitting him square in the head.

"Hey, you little shit I am still bigger then you." Draco spat at her retreating form.

"In what department?"

Blaise rubbed the back of his head, wincing. He did, however, take a moment to punch Draco in the arm, "Don't say shit like that to my sister, arse."

Solana yawned, "Yeah. Bed... Good plan."

Blaise couldn't help it, he turned and smirked at her, "Can I escort you?"

Draco snarled, rubbing his arm before tackling the Head Boy.

"Night boys!" They yelled back over their shoulders the boys stopped to yell night back and then went back to wrestling on the floor.

Solana opened the Sixth Year Girls dormitory, shaking her head as they received odd looks from the other occupants. She fought the urge to sneer at them, and moved to her bed. Soon after Echo bursted into the room, gave the other girls evil looks and went to her bed next to Solana.

"So you two are Malfoy and Zabini's sister's right?" A girl with short red hair asked.

"No. I'm Zeebiddy, and she's Zoebodo." Solana rolled her eyes, opening her bed's curtains. "But we just call her Flicka." She gestured at Echo.

A blonde rolled her eyes, pulling her hair back, "And what should we call you? Wench?"

"No that is my name too. Her name is Solana Malfoy, and if I hear anyone of you call her something else I will personally make your life a living hell, and that is only if you are lucky. We are tired and want to go to sleep so be quite."

Solana sighed, changing quickly before moving over to Echo. "I could have done that myself you know." She said softly. Echo looked at her softly and gave her a small smile.

"I know. I just need to get my anger out and I haven't been in a Quidditch game in a while." Echo said sadly as she thought about how she had been a star beater on her school Quidditch team. Echo stripped of all her clothes except for her underwear and crawled in to her bed. "Night Lana."

Solana shook her head, smiling slightly, "Night Echo. Sleep well, you unwelcoming wretch." She grinned, making her way towards her own bed. Echo giggled through her green curtains.

Draco growled, tacking up the new notice. Bloody Snape. WHY, of all the times, did he have to take Crabbe off the Quidditch team? Yes, it was understandable the great brute had been caught raiding the kitchens, and he had been warned the year before not to, but now he needed a new beater!

Solana tucked her book under her arm, looking up at her brother, "You look grumpy, Draco. What's wrong?"

"One, I am NOT grumpy."

"Fine, pissy then."

"Two," He continued, ignoring her comment, "Snape took Crabbe off the Quidditch team so now I need a new beater! The game with those bloody Gryffs is only a month away! I don't have time to train another player!"

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, Drake." Blaise said, coming up next to them, "I'm sure there are some decent beaters somewhere in this House."

Solana snickered, turning away to hide her smile. Oh Eeeechoooo..... Echo who had just appeared as though she had heard her mind calling for her.

"Hey people! Draky-pooh why the long face? Did Solana tell you that she is not innocent?" Solana gave her a 'shut up' face and looked over at Draco who was thank god oblivious to what she was saying.

"Draco is stressing out because Crabbe was taken off the Quidditch team and now he has to find a beater to take his place." Blaise informed her.

"Really?" Echo look as though she was going to explode of happiness. "Well I'll do it. I think that it would be good for me to be back on a Quidditch team again. When are try outs?" Echo said hopefully.

"YOU?!" Draco cried, incredulous.

Blaise shook his head, glaring at Draco, "Her."

Solana grinned, "Let her hit you, you'll see how hard she can hit."

"That would be stupid and childish. She can't hit look at... OWW!" Draco rubbed his arm, wincing.

Blaise smirked, "Want me to make it even?"

Solana rolled her eyes, "You couldn't make anything even, Male-Zabini, expect maybe..." She paused, shaking her head, "Never mind, sorry. You couldn't make anything even."

The Head Boy raised an eyebrow, "Are you suggesting I'm stupid, Little Malfoy?"

"Perhaps."

"Should I correct you?"

"You could try."

"Oy, Blaise! No flirting! There will be death if you continue!" Draco snarled, scowling at Blaise.

"So when are try outs?"

"Tonight at 5 after dinner." Draco answered still rubbing his arm.

Solana shook her head again, moving toward the dormitories. "I'll be back in a minute. I need to drop off my bag."

"You mean your bricks." Draco muttered, and Solana ignored him, continuing to her room.

Blaise watched her go, brow furrowed in thought. Echo said she wasn't innocent? Well, he'd see about that!

"I'm gonna go with her now you two behave. Oh and Blaise be gentile with him."

Blaise smirked, "Yes Mum."

"I'm not that ugly am I?" Echo playfully smiled after saying that.

Draco answered before Blaise could reply back, "No. You're not."

Echo lightly blushed. "Thank you Draco. Your not that bad either."

The Slytherin Prefect ruined the moment by smirking, "I know."

"Oy! What's this then?" Blaise exclaimed, throwing up his hands. "I will not have this! My sister and I can SO not be crushing on the same guy!" He cried with a wink.

Solana nearly choked as she came back down the stairs. "WHAT?"

Authors Note: Y'all hate us, don't you? :-P I know, too many OC fics out there, but you can suck it up and review because I like this one, and I wrote it! Hehehe. Review please! - Anndy (PS: Wrote with Help)

Other Authors note: Yeah that's what I thought... I am Hyper still!!!

-True777


	3. Of Arithmancy and Knickers

Echo was going to kill her if she kept this up, Solana knew all to well. But it was completely impossible that her best friend of childhood could have anything resembling a crush on her rude, crass, occasionally-charming older brother! "Alright, let's go over this again." Solana said, sitting across from Echo at the dinner table, "You and Blaise have a crush on my brother, but Drake is completely straight, and Blaise is... crooked. You just have a little crush on the Big Bad Dragon, and 'forgot' to tell me?"

"Well, I mean, I just didn't get around to telling you. I was going to tell you eventually." Echo smiled huge in hopes that she would let it go. She didn't get it though.

Solana's silvery eyes widened, sparking with annoyance. "'Eventually'?! Eventually! Some friend you are! Makes me feel real loved." She growled softly, picking up her book and proceeding to ignore Echo for as long as it was possible to ignore a British American-ized witch. Which wasn't very long.

"Solana? Sooollaanaaa!!!!! Hello? My sexy Slytherin bitch, listen to me!" Solana put down her book and look at her disapprovingly. "Heeheehee. Couldn't ignore me for very long could you!"

Solana shut her eyes, counted to ten, and reopened them again. "Echo, you're pressing it."

"I am sorry OKAY? So when were you going to tell me that you liked Blaise?" Echo had an evil look that kinda resembled Snape's.

"Never, because I don't." Much.

"Fine lie to you best friend in the whole wizarding world."

Solana set down her book, sighing. "Who's going to prove I'm lying? You can't, and I'm sure as hell not going to tell you if I am."

Draco snorted, sitting between the girls. "She's lying."

"Dammit Draco!"

"Thank you sexy Slytherin bitch's annoying but some what sexy brother."

Draco blinked, "You're welcome."

Blaise flounced next to his sister, "Who's sexy?" Solana groaned, thunking her head on the table. "That's not. Red welts never helped anyone."

Solana raised her hand in a one fingered salute, muttering, "Bugger off, Blaise." Into the table.

Blaise smirked and looked back at his sister and Draco. "Is there something going now here that I should be breaking up?" Blaise looked suggestively at Draco and Echo.

Draco's eyes widened, and he shook his head, "NO!" He rubbed his stomach as he said so, no doubt nursing several bruises in the area.

Solana snorted, "He's lying."

"No shit, brilliant deduction, Little Malfoy."

"Bugger off, Male-Zabini."

"You going to help me with that, then?"

"In your dreams."

"And what good dreams they are..."

"Hey!! No! Blaise leave the sister alone, I repeat leave the sister alone!" Draco nearly yelled, staring at Blaise in absolute shock.

Blaise smirked, "Aw, but Drake, I don't wanna..."

Solana rolled her eyes, gathering her books, "I'll be in the library."

Draco blinked, "AGAIN?! You're worse then Granger!" He glanced over his shoulder, "Speak of the Devil."

A girl with very large hair had just entered the hall, followed by what was obviously a Weasley and Harry Potter. Solana snorted, ignoring Draco and the Dream Team and making her way out of the hall determinedly.

"So now I get both boys all to myself!"

Blaise stood, grabbing a sausage, "Actually... I've got... er... Work. I need to do... In the library..."

Draco's eyes narrowed, "Keep your hands in your pockets. She comes back with any resemblance of you, and I'll kill you."

"I'll keep that in mind, Drake." Blaise saluted him, following Solana out of the hall.

"So when is try outs again?" Echo asked taking a bite of a chicken leg.

"Five. Like I've told you repeatedly on the way here from the common room." Draco sighed, filling his plate. "Try to remember it. I'm not telling you again."

"A little feisty aren't we." Echo stood and slapped him on the back of his head.

"Bugger all! Don't touch the hair!" Draco raised a hand, smoothing his ruffled hair back into place.

Echo rolled her eyes. "I will be in my room getting ready for try outs kay?"

"Whatever." Draco muttered, shoveling food into his mouth before standing. He chewed quickly, and swallowed. "I'll go with you. I need to change into my Quidditch robes anyway. And we need to set you up with a set. You can't very well try out in that, no matter how lovely it would be for you to flash us all your knickers." He shot her a devious smirk, heading for the Great Hall's large double doors.

Blaise slipped into the dark quiet of the library, glancing around the student-free shelves. Where was she? He'd practically followed her there, so where was she? He finally caught sight of her, dark head bent over a large book.

She'd pulled her hair back, exposing a smooth neck and her heart shape face. She hardly noticed as he sat down in front of her. "Hullo Little Malfoy."

"You know," She replied distractedly, "I've got a name."

"Solana right?" Blaise took out his Transfiguration homework and reread it. "What does that mean?"

"Wind of the East." She answered, flipping a page.

"That's pretty. In what language?" Blaise already knew it but he asked anyway.

"Latin." Solana pulled a piece of parchment to her, dipping her quill in the ink well and scrawling something on the parchment.

"What are you writing?"

"A letter to a friend at Durmstrang. She wanted me to look up something for her." Blaise slowly got up walked behind her to read it.

"What about?"

"Advanced Arithmancy." She bit her lip, adding another line to the letter.

Blaise pulled a chair closer to her and then sat down. "I am in Advanced Arithmancy too, what did she want to know about it?"

"If there was any difference between Hogwarts Arithmancy and Durmstrang." She glanced at him, setting her quill down.

"Of course there is. Hogwarts teaches more advanced courses then Durmstrang. From what I here, you lot just brush on the subject." Blaise reached over the table and grabbed his homework.

His arm brushed hers, and she bit her lip harshly. Dammit. Not crushing. She wasn't! Just... no! She picked up her quill again, "I don't know about that. Arithmancy at Durmstrang was in depth when you got into the Advanced classes. I haven't been at Hogwarts long enough to tell if there's much of a difference."

"You'll see." Blaise smirked, opening his Transfigurations text again, "Write anything about me in there?" He glanced at the letter.

Solana rolled her eyes, "Oh yes. 'I met my best friends brother for the first time in nearly six years yesterday. He's incredibly-'"

"Sexy?"

"Actually, I was going for 'annoying'."

Blaise pouted, "Now, that's not fair."

She snorted softly, tucking a loose curl behind her ear, "I think it's quite fitting."

"Fine, fine you win. So what are you in Arithmancy? I am a proud 2."

"Proud two?" She quirked a brow, "At least it's fitting. I'm a seven."

"Well that explains a lot." Blaise stated coldly.

She glared at him before rolling her eyes, "Insecure in your number, Male-Zabini? At least I know mine is correct." She smirked, looking back down at her book.

"Well I find it hard to accept that my number is all Gryffindorish."

"Sweet natured, my arse." She shook her head, "If you've got such a Gryffie number, how'd you end up in Slytherin?"

"I have quite a dark side little Malfoy." Blaise said his voice a little husky and deep.

Solana bit her lip, unable to repress a shiver, "Oh really?"

"Yup." Blaise had ruined the moment.

She bit back a snort of disgust, "Indeed."

The Head Boy shook his head, "You can really tell you're Drake's sister."

"How so?"

"You talk just like him. That 'I'm better than the world, bow down to me' sort of drawl. He can pull it off most of the time, but I never thought I'd hear it in a female voice."

"Why does it matter? It's the Malfoy way of speaking." She rolled her eyes, "Rule number 197, Never let on that anyone has a larger vocabulary then yourself." She drawled smoothly, "Honestly, it's as if that we're Malfoy's, we're unable to have any fun in life."

"That seems to be your old man's idea." Blaise commented, "But that's really not the point. We Zabini's are allowed to do pretty much anything. I've got a cousin who left the Wizarding World and became a Muggle Painter. Hasn't sold a thing, but Mum is still backing him up."

"Sounds nice."

"It is, until Dad spends too much time with his Death Eating 'friends'."

"Our families seem to have that in common."

"That was obvious, Little Malfoy."

Authors Note: Three chapters, hardly two days. We're on a roll, it seems. Don't worry. Four days and there won't be any updates for months. :p - Anndy

True is still hyper. AGH! ::Dies::


	4. Of Quidditch and Annoyance

Draco glanced over at Echo as they made their way to the Quidditch pitch. It had taken them nearly half an hour to find her suitable Quidditch gear. They didn't have any small enough. It had been years since Slytherin had let a female on the team, and he wondered idly if that streak would end.

The Quidditch Pitch loomed over them, and Draco stepped through the side entrance. "Come on, Zabini." He swung his Firebolt over his shoulder, smirking as she was forced to duck it, "We wouldn't want to be late."

"Nope, and even though you tried to hit me, I am still in a good mood." Echo shouldered her Nimbus 2001 and followed suit.

Draco watched in amusement as Echo turned a full circle, taking in the Quidditch Pitch in its entirety. She is a fickle little thing, he thought idly.

The rest of the team was already lined up on the sidelines, with the Hopefuls in a line behind them. Goyle was their remaining beater, while Nott had claimed a Chaser position. A third year, Marcus Doyle, was the Keeper, and the other two Chasers were in need of replacement.

Draco eyed the Hopefuls critically. A second year female, with wispy blonde hair clutched a Cleansweep. She had a determined air around her, and a stubborn chin. Two boys clutched Beaters bats, and were glaring meaningfully at each other. A third girl, with wild ash brown hair was chatting with the wispy blonde.

Merlin, this was a sad line up.

Echo skipped up to the others and grabbed a Beaters bat getting a couple of 'she has to be joking' looks from the other players.

"Okay everyone line up in straight line facing me." They did as they were told and were soon all in a line, not a very straight line but a line just the same. "Starting from the right state your name and what position you would want to play."

The wispy blonde stepped forward, "Amanda Graison, applying for Chaser."

One of the boys with a bat stepped forward, "John Avery, Beater."

"Randall Chanson, Beater."

"Jo Crosley, Chaser."

"Jo?" Draco quirked a brow, "That must be short for something."

"Josephine, and if you call me that, I'll steal a Beater's bat and beat your face in." She growled threateningly. Draco gulped and turned to the next one, Echo.

"Echo, Zabini sexy Slytherin. Beater." Randall and John started to laugh.

Draco raised a slow brow, "Indeed. Zabini, Chanson, in the air, now. Graison, Crosley, Nott, you're the Beater's targets. We'll use the practice bludgers tonight. Graison, Crosley, I do, however, want to see you dodging. I want to see aerials. We'll move to passes after I pick a Beater. You both know that you will be put on the team. We haven't got anyone else, but you'll WORK to keep your position. You don't work, you don't play. We'll make it without you. On my whistle..." He raised a small, silver tube to his lips, "Three, two, one!" He gave a sharp blast, and the players rose.

Echo launched into the air, followed closely by the rest of the players. Randall muttered something about her beater skills, and Echo snarled. Hit like a girl, do I? She thought angrily. I'll show him!

A bludger came towards her, and she raised her bat. Instead of aiming for Jo or Amanda, she threw her weight into the hit, slamming it towards Randall. She shut her eyes, listening with wicked glee as the other beater groaned in pain and started shakily directing his broom towards the pitch.

"Ah... My balls... shit..." He groaned, falling onto the ground.

Draco snarled, "Dammit Echo! Now we have to send him to the Infirmary! Doyle take Chanson to the Infirmary. By the way Echo nice hit, Avery, you're up next."

(BREAK)

Solana slumped onto the couch. Merlin, she was tired. Blaise hadn't let her get any work done, and she'd finally given up, retiring to the Common Room. She heard the wall open, and a book dropped onto her stomach. She groaned, looking up at Blaise. "Dammit, Male-Zabini!"

"Oooh... You curse! Do it again!"

"No."

"Please? I will even touch your butt if it helps."

Solana nearly snarled, "Touch my arse, and there will be consequences."

"Like what? I might just like these consequences." Blaise wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

She rolled off the couch, bending to pick up her bag. "Well, first, I'll find some way to access your internal organs, and not a way you'll appreciate. Then, I'll pull them out of your nose and force-feed them to you."

"Yummy Blaise guts." Echo said as she stepped in to the common room followed closely by a sour looking Draco.

"Blaise Tar-tar." Solana muttered, slinging her bag onto her shoulder and facing her friend.

Draco snorted, "Sounds great. When can we get some?"

"Ooh... expressing interest in me at last, Drake?" Blaise smirked. "And it has only been two days! I thought I gave you a week."

"How many times do I have to tell you Blaise, I am not and never will be BI!"

"At least once more, Brother Dearest." Solana muttered.

"Thanks Lana. I really appreciate that." Draco drawled sarcastically.

"Anytime."

"Sorry to break up this little love fest, but I have some good news!"

"Uh huh. You made the bloody Quidditch team." Draco rolled his eyes, pulling off his robe to expose a neat shirt and slacks. "The entire school will know in less then an hour, no doubt."

"Hey, shut up or I may have to kiss you." Echo said offhandedly.

Draco blinked, not so unpleasant images filling his mind. Blaise gagged, and Solana raised a slow brow.

"I am so excited! I will murder the Gryffs! Mwahahaha!" Echo laughed as she took her muddy robe off too.

Solana shook her head, "We've been here two days and she already hates them."

Blaise smirked, "Some things are just genetic."

"Like your over active sex drive?"

"I'll show you that sometime."

"YOU WILL NOT!" Draco yelled.

"Ooh... Protective. Draco's got a crush..." Blaise sing songed, dancing in a little circle.

"Wait, I do not have an over active sex drive, do I?" Echo said slightly confused.

Blaise scowled, "You'd better not."

"Um...Well...I'm a big girl now..."

"Echo..." Blaise's voice was dangerously low, "Are you not telling me something?"

Solana caught a frantic look from Echo and shook her head, "Why would she hide something? Honestly, you're her brother! Besides, she tells me everything. Nothing going on that you don't know about." She smiled innocently at Blaise. "Really."

Draco snorted, "She's lying."

"MERLIN FUCKING DAMMIT DRACO!"

"Well there are a lot of things that I am not telling you Blaise. I have been gone for the last five years." Echo gave her broth! er a look like she was going to kill him if he treated her like a child. "Besides I am a sixteen year old girl."

"Sixteen! Not old enough to be doing... that! With ANYONE!"

Draco snorted, "You did it at fourteen, if I may remind you."

"No. You can't."

"Just so you know Blaise, your hypercritically self can't tell me what to do anymore. " Echo said nostrils flaring with anger.

Solana shook her head, tossing her bag at Echo. "Hey, Sexy Slytherin Beater, catch!"

"Why! Urg, I'm frustrated now. I am going to sleep. See you in the morning." Echo stood to leave.

"Hey where's my kiss?" Blaise asked a little put out.

"If you wanted one you would have been nice to me." Echo yelled from the stairs.

Blaise pouted, sitting on the couch with a huff. "Fine! Don't be a good sister!"

A slammed door answered him. Solana sighed, taking her bag from Draco. "I'll go calm the beast."

Draco nodded, "Better you then me."

"Thanks."

(BREAK)

Authors note: Hi this is True777 can you believe that me and Anndy wrote this in only three days!! Thats a lot of writing for me anyway. Okay I will stop boring you and let Anndy talk. -True777

Anndy's Babble: Indeed. It's only five pages though. And editing! AGH! Stupid little thingers. Gr. Sometimes, I hate email. ::Sigh:: Oh well. R&R! - Anndy


	5. Of Tickling and Snogging

Solana walked slowly up the stairs, she had heard some yelling and wasn't quite sure if she wanted to be at the receiving end of Echo's wrath. The door to their door burst open and all the other Slytherin girls came running out.

"And fucking stay out you inbred freaks!" The door slammed as the rest of the girls came running down the stair.

"You might not want to go in there Malfoy, Zabini is going mental. She pushed the table over and started to throw things at us!" The blond then ran to where all her friends had gathered.

"Spiffing." Solana sighed, pushing the door open. She wasn't surprised to see Echo repeatedly breaking a water pitcher and repairing it. "Echo, what's up? The whole bit down there wasn't exactly worth all this." She gestured at the rapidly repairing pitcher.

"It's not just that." Echo picked up the pitcher and chucked it across the room hitting the wall with such force it left dust at the place of impact. "I just don't know. Why is he so over protective? I am only 11 months younger then him! If I need help I will ask for it, he has never been there for me before so why is he so inclined to do it now! I know that I am making it sound more important then it is, but I want to know my brother I don't want to pretend that I do." She quickly fixed the pitcher and set it back on the now righted table.

Solana stepped inside the room, and shut the door. "I know how you feel. Draco and Blaise... they've got to feel it too. Drake... we sent letters for five years. He learned my writing style and handwriting. Now he's faced with me, and I don't even look how he expected. I feel like I'm failing him, my family, you... I hate it. But I live with it.

And you will too. You'll get to know Blaise. He'll come to his senses. He's still getting used to you. I mean, hell." She sighed, moving to her bed and flopping down on it. "How well do we know each other anymore? You've changed so much since we were eleven. I have too. How well do we know anyone here?"

"Your right. But me and Blaise didn't even send letters to each other you and Draco did, the only times that I heard from his is when he sent me birthday and Christmas cards. I wasn't any better but that's not the point." Echo started to giggle at her last statement. "I must admit it does make me feel loved even if he's a poop about it. Lets not talk about this anymore kay?" Echo started to take off her Quidditch robes feeling a little bit happier now that she knew she wasn't the only one with a problem.

"Right." Solana sighed, draping her arm over her face to block out the light. "You done breaking things? As much as crystal dust is appealing, I don't want shards in my feet."

Echo stuck her tongue out at Solana, "Yes, I'm finished now. Honestly, be a friend, will you?"

"Don't feel like it. My most humble apologies."

"Shut it Malfoy or I will be forced to tickle you." Echo smiled an evil little smile as she put on her pajamas.

Solana immediately rolled into a ball, glaring at Echo, "You wouldn't dare."

"Wanna bet?" She lunged landing on the bed next to her friend and started to tickle her sides.

Solana bit her lip harshly, trying to muffle her laughter as she tried to roll away from Echo. She had, for the moment, forgotten her friends superior muscle strength, and was tugged back towards the Beater. "Echo! Stop! That..." Solana laughed, "This isn't fair!"

"Echo! Stop! That! This isn't fair!" Draco and Blaise heard the screams and looked at each other.

"What do you think they are doing?" Draco asked Blaise. Blaise listened harder and heard some odd squeals.

"I have no clue but what ever it is I want part of it!" Blaise launched himself off the couch and ran towards the stairs. His wand was out before he knew it, and he was casting a freezing charm.

Draco was on his heels as they made their way up the stairs.

"ECHO!"

Blaise threw open the sixth grade girls dorm, and blinked. "Well, that was a let down."

Solana looked up at her brother and Blaise. Echo's fingers fell still and the female Malfoy rolled off the bed. "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing up here?!"

"We heard screaming, and uh, we um... thought that one of you might be in... uh trouble." Blaise mumbled.

Draco nodded hastily, deciding it was safer not to mention that their minds had not been thinking anything about trouble.

Solana tugged her shirt back all the way down, annoying that it had ridden up in the first place. "Right. We're fine."

"Yes we are so you can leave now, unless you would like to join?" Echo smirked mischievously and jump off the bed. "Are either of you two ticklish?"

Draco backed away, silver eyes widening, "No!" He squeaked.

Blaise smirked back, waltzing into the dorm and settling comfortably on

Solana's bed. "Ticklish? No. Spanking's always good though."

Echo started to laugh and ran after Draco. "Dracooo came back here and face me like a man!" Draco turned and ran down the stairs trying to escape the fast fingers of his best friends sister.

"What if I don't want to be a man! I am still a little boy in my mind! And there is no way that I am letting you tickle me!" Draco ran behind the couch. Echo was there with him, laughing maniacally.

Draco eyed her suspiciously. "Don't you dare tickle me. I'll forget that you're a girl and hex you."

"I will welcome it and laugh at you when my brother finds out." She stated smugly, still advancing.

He actually whimpered, hugging himself as he backed up. "But... I... I'm not ticklish. Really."

"Then why are you so scared that I am going to tickle you?" Draco whimpered again backing up some more.

"Er... no reason?" He bit his lip, launching himself around the couch in a drastic attempt to save his sides. Echo was too fast and chased him back up the stairs, right into her room.

Blaise looked up from his position on top of Solana. He cursed, and rolled off the younger Malfoy. Her face flushed, and she sat up.

Draco went eerily still. "Blaise, I would appreciate it if you would tell me exactly what you were doing on top of my sister."

"I was... uh... tickling her."

Solana bit her lip, looking down at the floor. Blaise had figured out that she was ticklish, and his extremely long, sneaky fingers had found her most ticklish spot. She had bitten her lip in an attempt to muffle her laughter and he had held her down when she tried to roll away.

"Tickling that's a new one. He must have found her most ticklish spot." Echo wiggled her eyebrow suggestively.

Solana's flush deepened.

Draco's jaw clenched, his hands already in fists at his sides. "You... were on top... of my sister, Blaise. Tickling is NOT what it looked like!"

"I didn't do anything to your precious sister, Draco!" Blaise stood from the bed, his own anger rising. Solana tried desperately not to think he looked sexy when mad. "Kindly leave it alone, you sodding twit!"

"SODDING TWIT?!" Draco yelled, "You-!" Echo cut him off.

"SHUT IT YOU TWO!!!!" They both looked at her in surprise. Echo took three deep breaths. "We are big girls if we feel like we want to fool around with some one then there is nothing you two can do to stop us. And even though your sister happened to pick my bother to fool around with you still have no right to tell us what to do." Blaise smirked and stuck his tongue out at Draco. "The rules apply to you to Blaise, if I

want to make out with Draco then they is nothing that can stop me."

Blaise looked like he was going to explode. "W-what?"

Solana gaped, "But - We didn't do anything! He was just tickling me."

Draco blinked at Echo, "You... snog me? Hm..."

Solana rolled her eyes. Men.

"I...um..." Echo took a deep breath. "Yes snog you, you have a problem, and plus I was just using your name to demonstrate that I can kiss or snog whom ever I wish to."

"Oh good." Draco smirked, and reached over, pulling Echo to him. Blaise made a choked snarl as the Prefect proceeded to snog his sister.

"Mumph.." Echo stiffened and the melted wrapping her arms around his neck for support.

Solana shut her eyes, "Merlin, I've gone blind." She opened her eyes, then immediately shut them. "Never mind. I haven't, though I almost wish I did."

Blaise sat down hard on the bed, sighing. "I'll kill him, as soon as Echo lets go. If I hex him now, it'll hit her, and then..." He snarled.

Draco made a slightly smug noise in his throat, pulling Echo closer.

Echo giggled and pulled him slowly to the bed.

"Oh no you two don't!!" Blaise yelled jumping up.

Solana opened her eyes and stood, pulling him from the room and shutting the door snuggly. "Just leave it, Zabini. She's right. She'll snog whoever she damn well wants."

Blaise made a slightly put out noise and followed Solana down stairs flinching every time he heard a bang on something or someone hitting the floor.

Solana rolled her eyes again, picking up a book, "Relax, Zabini. She's a big girl. You don't need to flinch. You look like you're having a seizure."

"But... But it's my little sister! It is gross to think that she is up there snogging my best friend and one of my crushes!" He sat, continuing to flinch.

"One of?" She raised a brow. Oh, I cannot believe I'm asking this, she thought. But it's only to make him relax... Really.

"Yes one of my crushes, I like a few other people. Why do you want to know?" Blaise stopped fidgeting and looked oddly still.

She shrugged, "Because you need to distract yourself from Echo and Drake."

Blaise started to look very uncomfortable again as yet another loud slam was heard. "I think I will go up there, just to check up on them."

"I think you won't." She sighed, setting aside her book and sitting on him. "Now shut up and stop being an idiot!"

"I think I like this position." Blaise smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, still flinching.

Author's Note: Back to school, back to school...::rocks back and forth:: Wha- OH! Author's note. Right. Okay. We're at school, and True won't let me continue the chapter. ::pouts::

Heeheeheeheehee I am still hyper!


	6. Of Fights and Fights

Solana blinked. Oh bugger all. What the hell was she doing? She was sitting on Zabini! And... He was... Ah. No... That was just his wand. Thank Merlin. "I think you'd like any position, Zabini." She reached for her book.

"Is that an invitation? Because if you are asking my answer is yes." Blaise blushed a little when silence followed.

Solana blinked again, and finally found her voice several moments later. "Oh sodding hell." She groaned, shutting her eyes. This was NOT happening.

Blaise exhaled. "Whatever, can you please get off of me?" He said flatly.

Her eyes snapped open, and she stood, turning to glare at him. She stopped herself from speaking when she realized she had nothing to be angry about. Picking up her book, she moved to the exit. That bloody, sodding, poncey git! He was - AGH!

"Don't go, I... um... Never mind, do what ever." Blaise stood up too and stalked to the exit too.

"Zabini, I have two questions for you, and you'd best answer both." She frowned. "Honestly."

"Fine, say them and quickly, I will answer if I see it fit." He crossed his arms and a scowl played dangerously on his face.

"One, what the, please excuse my language, fuck is your problem? You've been acting like a right ass for nearly an hour. Yes, I understand Echo is snogging my brother, but you don't see me ready to strangle her. Stop acting like a three year old and act like the eighteen year old you supposedly are!"

"Well in answer to your first question, I don't want to tell you. And just to clear this up I am SEVENTEEN!!!!"

Solana continued as if he hadn't spoken, "Two, where the hell do you think you're going?"

"I am going to the library so get out of my way."

"WHAT? No! You can't go to the library!" Her eyes widened. Dammit!

"WHY THE HELL NOT?!!?!" Blaise had never lost his temper but he was very close to doing so.

"Because I'M going to the library, you overgrown stroppy twit!" Her jaw clenched. Oh, if he didn't just lay off... Her wand dropped into her hand, and she racked her brain for a curse that wouldn't hurt him too much.

Blaise closed his eyes trying to calm down. "We can both go to the library, it is very big." the lights flickered.

"Whatever, Zabini." Solana fought to control her temper. Damn assuming git.

"Don't brush me off... wanna a be Malfoy."

Solana's jaw clenched, and the sparse control she had on her anger exploded. The lights dimmed, then flared into painful brightness. "Wanna-be-Malfoy?" She repeated icily, eyes narrowing into slits of silver.

The light exploded, not able to handle two large surges of angry magic. Blaise's voice was small and dangerous. "I will hold my tongue, if you hold yours."

"No." She growled, "I'm finished holding my tongue around you. I don't want to deal with this anymore, Zabini. My entire gods-damned life I've been suppressed, and shoved away. I don't need it from you, and I don't need it here." Her voice had taken on a dangerously calm tone, and her words were nearly clipped.

"You have been told what to do, you are a woman and have to listen to me, and respect me." They were talking in the pitch black dark of the common room.

"You fucking ass." She hissed.

The energy in the room went from heave to a sharp cold wind that would chill the heart. "At least my father loves me." Blaise walked out of the common room, as the wall changed back the lights turned on again.

"I'll kill him." Draco's voice was soft and angry, and Solana turned to look at him.

"No... He's right, Drake." She swallowed back the lump in her throat, "I've... I've got to go." She blinked back tears, and turned back to the exit, hurriedly leaving the room.

"Solana! Wait! I will go after her." Echo started.

"No... I will." Draco jumped down the rest of the stairs, following his sister out of the Common Room.

When he reached the hallway, neither Solana or Blaise was there. His immediate instinct was to go to the library, and he let his feet carry him there.

"Solana?" He walked in to the library. Turning to Madame Pince. "Did Solana Malfoy come in here? I need to find her."

"No, Mister Malfoy. I haven't seen her for hours. Mister Zabini, however, entered not three minutes ago." Madame Pince raised a slow brow, looking at him with sharp eyes above a long, hawkish nose.

Draco smirked. "Which way did he go?" He asked sweetly, it was just a cover for the dark laugh that threatened to escape his lips.

"He's back in the back, but I'm warning you, Mister Malfoy, he did not look happy."

"That is alright. I think I can calm him down."

Blaise looked up at Draco as he dropped into the seat across from him. "Draco."

"Blaise. I heard everything."

"So?"

"Well tell me what the fuck gave you the right to insult my sister!"

"Tell me this first! Who gave you the right to make out with mine?! Because whoever it was also gave me my right."

"She left crying, you little shit!" Draco snarled, "You made my sister cry!"

Blaise rolled his eyes, "She's female. They're good for that."

"You! I can't believe you are the sexist!! You have never been like this before. Why the hell are you acting like this now!" Blaise stood up.

"Lets fight. Drake just punch me and lets duke it out!"

A small, rather choked voice interrupted them, "Don't."

Draco spun in his seat, and sighed in relief as Solana met his gaze. Her eyes were red and puffy, and she was clearly fighting back tears, but she stood defiantly.

"Solana, please leave you might not want to see what I am going to do to your brother."

"Blaise, please get over yourself. You might not want to see what I'm going to do to you if you so much move in your seat." Solana swallowed, glaring at him.

"Where have you been you look... really messed up." Draco blinked.

Solana rubbed her eyes, "I... was in one of the dungeons."

"Doing what, crying?" Blaise asked harshly.

"Yes." Solana said with a flat smile.

"Typical. Drake if you are not going to fight me then I am going to leave. Wipe your eyes, wanna be Malfoy."

Blaise stood up as Draco leapt over the table knocking him to the ground. "Don't ever say that to my sister again!" Draco yelled as he repeatedly hit Blaise.

Blaise through up his hands to defend himself as they toppled over the chairs. "Dammit Draco! You hit like a girl!"

Draco snarled, his fist connecting with Blaise's jaw. "Shut up!"

"STOP IT!" Solana yelled, waving her wand in a complex motion.

Draco and Blaise froze, though they strained against Solana's spell.

Blaise finally broke it and punched Draco in the jaw Draco broke it a second later smacking him. "ASSHOLE!!" Draco got Blaise in to a full nelson hitting him in the head. Blaise hit him back in the stomach.

"Oh Merlin..." Solana gripped her wand tighter, and flicked it, then waved it several times above her head, before pointing it at them. She shouted a spell, and they froze again. "Now that you're just sitting there, listen. I do NOT want you fighting. I assure you both, I can take care of myself. Blaise, please go to the Infirmary. There's this issue with your ass and your head. They need to be removed from each other." She sighed again, "Draco... Just stop. I'll be fine. I promise."

"Fuck you." Blaise growled when she said the counter spell.

Blood was flowing freely from both boys, Draco tried to stand up but one of his knees had been dislocated. "OW!"

Blaise reached out to help him up. "Come on lets go get fixed up. That was a great fight by the way."

"Fine, owwwoww." Blaise got him up and slung his arm over his shoulder.

They both limped out of the library earning odd looks from Madam Pince,

black eyes appearing already.

AN: I am still hyper!!!!! - True777


	7. Of Meeting Crabbe and Silent crying

Echo watched as Draco left, she smirking to herself. Heeheehee I just

have

to wait a few more minuets and then I am good to go after them.

"Hey! Zabini! Come over here for a second." It was this odd ugly

slytherin boy who always followed Draco.

"Yeah, what do you want?" Echo was in no mood to be talked to by

someone this ugly.

"What's with your friend? Moody, isn't she?" A pug-like girl sneered.

"You would be too. What did you want, fatso? I am not here to play

games." Echo rubbed one of her temples wanting just to go follow her

friend, brother, and new snogging partner.

"I...uh... don't remember..."

"Classic, what is your name anyway? And why does she..." Echo pointed

to the girl who had insulted Solana. "Look like a pug?" Echo almost

laughed at the look of total surprise that had crossed his face.

"Oh..." The large boy blinked stupidly, "I'm uh... Crabbe... and

she's... er..."

The pug like girl huffed, and stormed away.

"A bit moody don't you think." Echo smiled at her brilliance.

"Crabbe... is

that your last name? I mean, no parents would name their son after a

water dwelling spider thing, it would be wrong." She stated seriously.

A smile crossed Crabbe's face, "Vincent Crabbe." His voice was becoming

increasingly intelligent, causing several other Slytherin's to blink.

Huh. Looked like Crabbe had a brain, even if he didn't use it much.

"Vincent..." Echo said as if was trying to get the feeling of it

between her lips. "Vincent, no I think you are more of a Vin." She

smiled a coy little smile.

Crabbe chuckled, the sound gravely, "Okay."

"That's more like it, now if you will excuse me I have to go follow the

Malfoys." She turned to leave when his hand landed on her shoulder.

"I remember now... Come with me."

"But-I- Where are we going to go?"

Crabbe smiled, the expression slightly unpleasant, "Just a little trip

upstairs..."

"Okay but make it quick." Echo said unsure but followed him anyway.

Two hours later

Solana walked in to the common room in search for her friend, it was

very odd of Echo that she didn't follow them, and she was now a little

worried.

She looked around the common room and frowned. If she wasn't here...

"Looking for Zabini?" A disgustingly sweet voice asked.

Solana's frown deepened, "Yeah. Where is she?"

"She went up into the boy's dormitories. Little slut."

Solana scowled, and started towards the stairs.

"Let go of me...." She heard drifting down the stairs, along with some

crying.

"Shut up whore. Your lesson isn't done yet, there are two more of us

left." A male voice sounded.

Solana growled, fighting not to storm up the stairs. She continued her

steady pace, pulling out her wand. She'd kill them. Every single one of

them. She pushed open the door, surprised it wasn't locked and warded.

Idiots.

The sight in front of her nearly made her sick.

Echo had her arms tied above her head on a bedpost. Her shirt had been

ripped opened and there was a large... one could only call him a

boulder, between her legs.

Solana didn't have to see to know she was crying. Her pleas had fallen

silent, but there were definite tear tracks on her face. Before she

knew exactly what she was doing, the youngest Malfoy had stunned the

brute between Echo's thighs, and he collapsed on top of her. The other

four turned to face her, and Solana shot off a quick succession of

spells, the first hitting Crabbe between the eyes, the second missed,

leaving a black scorch mark in the wall. The other two hit another of

the brutes in the stomach.

One of the last two summoned her wand, and Solana was trapped.

Draco and Blaise were sitting in the infirmary wrapped in bandages.

Madam Pomfrey had decided that because they were fighting she would

leave the bruises, there were a lot of bruises.

Draco rubbed his knee, "That hurt... How the hell did it pop out of

place anyway?"

"Probably when you jumped over the table and landed on me." Blaise

mumbled rubbing his jaw.

Draco nodded, "That could be it." He ran a hand through his hair.

"I wonder where the girls are, I at least thought that they would com

to see us." Blaise took a deep breath and laid down.

"Oh no you don't Mr. Zabini you and Mr. Malfoy are to go back to you

dorms, this is punishment! Now off you go!"

Draco pushed himself to his feet and groaned. "Holy fuck..." He muttered softly, "That hurts like hell..."

"Five points from Slytherin for bad language and forty for fighting."

"Forty five points?!" Draco nearly yelled. Merlin's balls, this woman was evil!

Blaise shook his head, and stood, pulling Draco out of the infirmary. "Hold on Draco..." He shut the Hospital Wing door, and paused, "Forty five points to Slytherin for getting out of an argument alive." He smirked, and began to haul Draco down the hall again.

AN: I am now really sleepy........Head hits the desk and she falls asleep

Anndy's Babble: Wow. She's not hyper. It's amazing, no? Lol. I'm... Yeah. So... The plot thickens...


	8. Of Being Saved and Apologies

The door slammed shut behind her, and Solana jumped. Shit, shit,

shit... She was trapped, without her wand, in a room with two

still-moving large hulks of flesh. Echo looked to be unconscious, but

had managed to push the large blundering idiot from between her thighs.

Solana swallowed hard, nerves and adrenaline making her jittery. The

hulk who had taken her wand tossed it towards the fireplace. The

youngest Malfoy bit her lip harshly as she was grabbed by the last

hulking brute, and was tossed onto the bed next to Echo. Someone said a

spell above her, and her hands were suddenly bound.

Draco stumbled into the Common Room, Blaise right behind him.

"Okay, I hate stairs from now on." Blaise moaned.

Draco nodded, "Me too..." He looked miserably up at the stairs to the

boys dormitories. "Do we have to...?"

"If we want to get some sleep tonight then we do." Blaise took a deep

breath. "We are men Draco,! we can ! do this."

Draco sighed, "Yeah..." He started towards the stairs. "Don't feel very

manly, though... Feel like curling up in a corner and dying..." He

muttered.

"Well you can do that too." Blaise tried to dodge a blow from Draco but

it was unsuccessful. "Damn you piece of crap! that hurt!"

There was a cry of pain from upstairs, and Draco's hand froze in the

air. "What the bloody hell...?" He ran up the stairs, ignoring the pain

in his knee.

"Draco are you just going to leave me here?" Another scream. "What the

hell." Blaise yelled and raced up the stairs after Draco.

The Prefect kicked the door open, and a growl escaped him. Echo was

unconscious, slumped at the end of a bed, binds around her wrists.

Solana was biting her lip, tears welling in her eyes as a large hunk of

flesh he recognized as Goyle pulled her skirt up. There were bruises on

her face, and her shirt had been tugged roughly at, ripping at t! he

seams.

Blaise soon appeared beside him. "SOLANA!!!!" He yelled not even

noticing his sister Echo. "Get the fuck away from her!!!" Blaise pushed

Draco out of the way hexing Goyle then jumping on him and beating the

shit out of him, it would have been really hard on normal

circumstances.

Draco was hexing the other three until they resembled cowering boulder

shaped boils. He glanced at Blaise, who was trying to comfort Solana.

He moved over to Echo, pushing her hair back from her face. "Echo...

Merlin, wake up girl..." He swallowed, moving his fingers down to her

pulse. She had such a spark... How could anyone try to snuff it out?

Solana scooted away from Blaise, eyes wide and full of... Anger. And

hate... and fear.

Blaise pulled her in to his arms, hugging her for dear life. "God

dammit Solana, I never want to be that scared again. Never ever, ever."

Blaise mumbled, crying slightly.

Solana bit her lip, trying not to recoil from him. A choked sob escaped

her, and she squeezed her eyes shut. It wasn't his touch that was

unwelcome, well... It was. In a way. It was more the fresh memory of...

She shuddered. Merlin...

Draco let out a sigh of relief as his fingers found Echo's pulse.

"Thank Merlin..." He breathed. He pulled out his wand, and whispered,

"Enervate."

"WHAT THE HELL?! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!!!!" Echo yelled at the

black form hovering over her.

Draco shook his head, letting his hand caress her cheek, "Echo...

Relax, please..." He lit his wand, letting her see his face.

"Draco." She burst in to tears and reached out for him. "I...I..."

He cut her bonds with a severing charm and pulled her to him. "Gods,

Echo... are you alright?"

"No, what did you think." She whispered between sobs as she pulled him

as close to her she could.

He rubbed her back soothingly, resting his cheek against her hair,

"I'm so sorry... I should have stayed, or something... I..." He felt

tears

prick his eyes, and he blinked rapidly.

"Shut up. Where's Solana?" Echo started to fidget.

Solana blinked open her eyes, "I'm here..." Her voice was raw, and she

cleared her throat.

Echo looked out over the bed, to where Solana was tightly wrapped in

Blaise's arms. "Well it seems you made a friend." Echo voice was harsh

as if she had been yelling a lot, which wasn't the worst theory.

Solana glanced at Blaise and winced, the movement small, "Looks like

it. You too." She nodded towards Draco, who looked over at her.

"Are you alright, Lana?"

Solana shook her head, "No." She said simply.

Blaise slumped against her with all of his weight, his grip on her

faltered.

Solana blinked, "Blaise?" She shoved at him with her shoulder,

"Zabini... You're on my boob. Get off." She shoved him again, and

nearly whimpered. Gods, why did he have to do this? It was...

Draco let go of Echo, and tugged Blaise off Solana. He rolled his eyes

as the Head Boy slumped onto the floor, snoring. "Oh hell. He's

asleep."

"Heehee that's my brother for you." Echo smiled and wiped her tears

away. "Draco can you take us to the infirmary?"

Solana stood shakily from the bed, and Draco freed her bonds. She

immediately moved towards the fireplace, and he frowned. "Lana, we need

to go..."

She picked up her wand, immediately feeling more secure. "Let's go."

Blaise rolled, groaning, "Ow..." He opened his eyes slowly, blinking at

Solana's sleeping form across from him. Wait... He hadn't...? No.

Moonlight streamed down from the Infirmary windows. "Shit..." He

hissed, clutching his stomach.

Solana blinked open her eyes blearily, "Shut up, Zabini. Pomfrey says I

have to sleep to get over the traumatic shock and bruises. I can't do

that with your cursing." She shut h! er eyes again, and was, for all

appearances, asleep.

Blaise rolled his eyes, "You're very demanding of someone who just woke

up with bruises in their stomach."

Solana sighed, and opened her eyes again, "I've got bruises on my face,

chest, stomach, and inner thighs. I'm thoroughly sick of your attitude,

Zabini. It's rude and disgusting, and once I'm feeling more like

myself, I'm going to hit you." Her eyes shut.

"I will hit you back then." Blaise looked over to where Lana was

'sleeping' and stuck his tongue out.

She held up one hand, and gave him a one fingered salute.

"I'd love too, but I hurt too much."

She rolled over, her back facing him, "Go away, Zabini. You're annoying

me."

"I would do that too but..." He yawned. "I can't move very well and I

am very tired."

"So go to sleep and leave me alone." She bit her lip. She really didn't

want to talk to him...

"Oww. Shit, why did I have! to save yo! u? I was already! in pain."

She rolled over, glaring at him, "Why do you have do be such an ass?

Why did you save me not Echo? Why did you beat up Draco? Why the hell-"

"That is for me to know and you not too..."

"You are an infuriating bastard, I hope you know."

"I do."

Solana shut her eyes again, and set about to ignoring him.

"So...What happened last night anyway?"

She bit her lip. "It..." She opened her eyes, and shook her head.

"What? I'm listening."

"What do you think happened? Four incredibly large, and not that kind

of large, boys attacked your sister, raped her repeatedly, I found

them. They caught me, and I was close to losing something I haven't

given anyone." She said all this very fast, fighting not to cry. Why

was she telling him? Whatever the reason, she wouldn't let him see her

cry.

Blaise opened his eyes. "You mean you are still a virgin?" Blaise

slowly sat up. "They! didn't...! um yeah to you?"

She shut her eyes tight, swallowing hard, "No... you and Draco got

there before... but it was close."

"Poor Echo, I didn't realize that she was there. She got the worst of

it. I am sorry we didn't get there sooner." Blaise looked away from

Solana.

Solana pressed her face into the pillow, "She didn't deserve that...

I..."

"No one deserves that." His voce was shallow and empty. "What happened

after I kicked Goyle's butt?"

"Drake woke up Echo, you hugged me..." She shrugged. She did deserve

it. He'd been right. She wasn't a real Malfoy. She was a wanna be...

She shouldn't be a part of the Wizarding world.

"I hugged you?!"

"Er... yes?"

"That is all I did right?" Blaise took a deep breath.

"Well... you fell asleep and landed your face on my chest." Solana

blushed, rolling onto her back to face the ceiling.

"Oh... Sorry, did I hurt you?" Blaise looked back at Solana.

She shook her head mutely. He had. Before the rape of her best friend

and her own close encounter.

"I um.... uh.... About before, in the common room..." Blaise started.

"What about it?" Solana asked, more to the ceiling then to Blaise. "You

made your opinions pretty clear, if you ask me."

"No, what I wanted to say that I... Woah is it hot in here?... I

um...." Blaise mumbled the last thing as he through his covers off.

"SHIT!" Blaise said as he grabbed the covers again covering his... um

manly parts.

Solana blinked, turning to face him, "What the hel-?"

"Nothing, I just didn't know that I was naked under here. And I am

sorry for my sexist remarks. I think."

"Don't think. It's bad for your health." She rolled away from him on her bed. Ass. 'I think'.

AN: Hey it's True777 am I feel normal right now. I just wanted to say that... um I forgot never mind.


	9. Of Puff the magic dragon and Realization...

Draco paced agitatedly in the Common Room. He didn't want to be here.

He wanted to be in the Infirmary, with Echo, Solana, and Blaise. He

wanted - no, needed - to make sure they were alright. He glanced around

the empty room. The four Slytherin boys had been taken to Dumbledore by

Snape, and he sincerely hoped they were all expelled. If he ever found

any of them again, he'd kill them. Draco walked to the exit, more liked

ran by he told himself that he walked.

"Dracoooooooo! Come here and give me a kiss." Pansy skipped up to him

and puckered her big over glossed lips. She thought that because he had

taken her to the the yule ball once, that automatically made him her

boy friend. Even though that was three years ago she held that against

him.

Draco shuddered, "Er... I can't. I've...uh... Got to go to the

Infirmary." He was out of the Common Room before she could protest.

Draco ran down the hall, this time he wasn't kidding himself. Yuck! I

just talked to Pansy! Wait! Draco stopped. She might have been there

when Echo was raped! She could of been in on it! Draco turned back.

Wait... she's not that smart. And do I really want to go and talk more

with her? Draco shuddered at the thought. "Nope! No way." Draco turned

back to the stair case and ran up it.

He slipped into the Infirmary several minutes later, having dodged

first Snape, then Filch and his blasted cat.

"Fine I am going to sleep, geash! Are all girls like this?" He heard

Blaise whisper.

"I thought you were going to sleep." Solana growled back. Draco had to

strain to hear her.

Draco smiled.

"Hey Drake! Over here! They have been at it for awhile now, and i don't

think they are going to stop any time soon. What's funny about it is

they think they will." Echo whispered to Draco, her bed was closest to

the door.

Draco walked over to her and sat at the end of her bed. "! How long

have they been arguing?" He asked as Solana voice rose.

"... You pompous ass! I can't BELIEVE you'd drop so low!" Her voice

lowered again, and Draco looked over at Echo.

"About 15 minutes." Echo giggled.

"...I didn't drop low, I just asked a very odd question. It's not my

fault that I happened to notice you wear pink underwear!"

"Very odd question?! You bloody prick! You wouldn't have noticed if you

hadn't looked!"

Draco rolled his eyes, "Think one of us should interrupt?"

"Yeah, but lets wait a little longer, it just got better." Echo smiled

up at Draco.

"I did not look! But it was kinda noticeable! I mean, they were showing,

and.... Fine! I was looking but that's not the point!"

Draco smiled back, "Alright."

"You..." Solana's voice was strangled, and there was the rustling sound

of sheets as she moved.

"Ahhh! Don't hit me!" Blaise tried to get up then realized he was still

naked.

"Heehee. So Draco why are you here so late?" Echo whispered as Solana

continued to hit Blaise.

"I couldn't stand to be around the Common Room anymore." Draco

answered, glancing towards the other two occupied beds. Well... One

occupied bed. Solana had abandoned hers in favor of hitting Blaise.

"Miss us?"

"...Owwww...Stop it! I'm still hurting from saving you!" This comment

only made her hit him harder.

"Of course." Draco smirked as Solana hit Blaise harder, earning a yelp

from the Head Boy.

"....I surrender! And I am sorry I will never ask you why you wear pink

undies again! Just stop hitting me!" Blaise cried.

That made Echo burst into laughter. "God Blaise! You're a man, aren't

you?!" Echo laughed harder at the looks they gave Draco and her.

Solana flushed in the dark, and moved back to her bed.

Draco bit back a laugh, settling for a quiet chuckle, "We'll never be

sure, Echo... Unless you're willing to check..."

"That would be incest Draco, and plus he would probably like it more if

you did it."

His nose wrinkled, "I'll pass, thanks."

"How long have you been awake Echo?" Blaise asked with new found

confidence.

Solana growled, speaking into her pillow, though the words were very

clear. "Shut. Up. Zabini."

"I wasn't talking to you, Malfoy!"

"Do I care, Zabini?" Solana lifted her head, glaring at the dark lump

that was the Head Boy.

"You are mean, you know that? Pure evil. And to think I was starting to

like you." He had let it slip, him and his big mouth. "I mean, like a

friend."

She blinked at him, deciding to ignore his slip - for the moment, "I'm

a Malfoy, it's part of the job description."

"Not always true, look at Drake for instance! He is really a very soft

and sensitive person who love's his stuffed dragon bed toy." Blaise

exclaimed.

Again, as if she had to laugh at peoples faults, Echo burst out

laughing. "Stop it. You're killing me!" Echo yelled in a giggly way.

Draco buried his head in his hands, shaking it. "Keep Puff out of this!"

Solana blinked, "Drake, you've got to be kidding me."

Draco looked up, shaking his head more. "No... Blaise, I'm going to

kill you. You told me you wouldn't tell!"

"I did no such thing! I said I wouldn't tell anyone that you kiss it

goodnight! Oops."

"HAHAHAHA! You two are really killing me! Puff the magic dragon!! And

you kiss it goodnight!!! I can't breathe!!" Echo was laughing her arse

off rolling around on the bed until she fell off it, all the while

laughing. "HAHAHAHEHEHE!"

Draco flushed, "It's not funny!"

Solana rolled her eyes, settling back into her bed. Oh yeah. Echo

really sounded like a rape victim there. Though she had to admit, the

image of Draco kissing anything small and fuzzy was amusing.

A scream sounded in the Infirmary, even the people in the hall stopped

and looked curiously at the door.

"AHHHH! Get off me! Leave me alone! Stop!!" Echo cried in her sleep she

was tossing and turning as Madam Pomfrey tried to wake her.

"Stop it don't touch me! I will have you killed for this!!!!" Echo was

screaming so loud that it had waken up Solana and Blaise who were now

surrounding her.

Worried looks passed between them. Draco who had been yelled at this

morning for sleeping there was kneeling by the bed.

Echo's eyes sprang open. "I am infected!" She sat up rubbing her skin

trying in vain to rub out the foulness she felt there. "All of you get

away from me! I have been contaminated! I should have died! It would

have been better then this!!" Echo screamed as tears fell from her eyes

wetting her sheets.

"Echo?" Solana bit her lip, pushing past Madame Pomfrey and Draco.

Draco looked between Echo and Solana. How was his sister going to calm

her when he couldn't?

"Solana, they were to strong I couldn't..." She shook her head. "I

should have died, or killed myself." Echo started to hit her head if if

she was trying to beat the memory out of her head. "I have been

infected."

"It's okay..." Solana worried her lip between her teeth, reaching out

to gently touch Echo's shoulder.

Echo gasped and flinched.

"Echo?" Blaise could hardly believe that this was the same Echo who was

laughing at Draco's stuffed dragon.

Solana jerked her hand back, biting her lip harshly. Dammit... She

moved away from Echo, swallowing back tears. Oops...

"Echo I love you and I am glad you are alive, there is nothing in the

world could compare to the pain that I would have felt if you had

died." Blaise looked lovingly at his frantic sister.

She smiled. "You mean that?" Her voice was small ! and insecure.

"I do. Now what is with this get away thing?" Blaise faked a hurt look

at his sister.

"I-I..." Her voice quivered as she started to cry again.

Blaise sat down on the bed and pulled her in to a very loving hug.

"Shhh. We are all here for you."

"Blaise do you think they got me pregnant?" Echo whispered in her

brother's ear.

Blaise looked up at Madam Pomfrey tears swelling his eyes. "She wants

to know if she's pregnant." Blaise looked like he was going to blow

chunks if she said yes.

The nurse shook her head, "No... It was a close thing, what with there

being four of them, but she's fine, save the traumatic shock."

Draco moved over to Solana, who was watching Echo and Blaise with a odd

expression. "Lana?"

She jumped, looking over at him, "What?"

"Are you alright? I mean, ignoring the whole ra-"

She winced at the beginning of the word and nodded, "I'm fine. Just..."

She shrugged.

He nodded, "I understand."

She smiled shakily at him, "Thanks Drake. You're a good brother."

Draco smiled back, "No problem, Lana."

"What happened to the guys.." Echo's voice was filled with pure hate.

"They have been expelled and sent home, Miss Zabini." The entire

company next to Echo's bed jumped at Dumbledore's voice. "And I have

contacted your parents. They wish to press charges." He avoided looking

at Solana, and she bit her lip.

Her family wouldn't care anyway.

Echo looked from Solana to Dumbledore and back to Solana. "What about

the Malfoy's? What did they say?" Echo still had a hateful tone to her

voice.

Dumbledore smiled sadly. "They did not say anything."

Author's Note: Oh... Dun dun DUH!!! The plot has congealed now! WOOT FOR THE PLOT! YAY! Lol. Did we mean for this to be all angsty, True? I dunno...isn't it under humor? Oh well!

No we didn't mean it to be angsty... I swear!!! - True777


	10. Of Holding hands and Romance novels

Solana walked into the Great Hall with Echo, ignoring successfully

several looks directed at them. It had been a week since the incident

in the boys dormitory, and most of it had been spent in the Infirmary.

The Malfoy sighed as Echo glared back at some of the onlookers. Solana

spun around to glare at the Gryffindor table as a hiss of 'slut' caught

her ears. She caught sight of Granger smacking Weasley upside the head. _Oh bloody hell._

Echo could feel the tears well up in her eyes so she tried to blink

them back. It had been like that the whole two days she was out of the

infirmary, this was the first meal Solana had been able to make her go

to since the the breakfast two days earlier. There had been so much

name calling that dumbledore had to stand and say something.

Echo turned to look at Solana. "Maybe I should just go back to the

room, I can have Blaise and Drake bring me something." Echo stopped and looked over at the Gryffindor table. Granger and Weasley had their

heads together obviously arguing about something and Potter.... Potter

was staring right at them with a sad look on his face. This made Echo

feel worse, Potter was giving her sympathy.

"No." Solana met Echo's gaze squarely, "If you don't come out now, you never will." Her eyes were pleading, "Please, Echo?" The name calling was bad enough, but the rumors that sprang up were worse. 'I hear Echo Zabini's in a coma' or, 'I heard that Zabini girl was pregnant. No wonder she's not at meals'. The worst, however, was something she hoped Echo never heard. 'The Slut Zabini and the Whore Malfoy never come to meals anymore. Bet they forced themselves on those other Slytherin's. Pity they're still at Hogwarts.'

They made it to the table where Blaise and Draco were sitting. "Can we sit down here?" Blaise heard Echo and turned in his seat to look at her. It hurt him to see her in this state, she usually would just use her beater skills to push them out of her way, but this new Echo was too different. She no longer wore the summer uniform she only wore the winter one, it had a long skirt and a high collar, all black.

Blaise stood up and so did Draco letting their sisters in. "Damn those Gryffs, I thought they were the noble ones." Blaise flipped off some of the Gryffindors before he sat down too.

Draco watched as Echo settled into her seat. A surge of... sympathy coursed through him. Sympathy? Malfoy's weren't supposed to feel anything, especially not sympathy. Sympathy led to mercy, and mercy was weakness. The surge of emotion, however, was persistent, and he took her hand under the table, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

Echo smiled weakly, squeezing lightly back. "We have Quidditch tonight right? Don't you have to get another beater? Goyle was expelled."

Draco nodded, "We're having another tryout tonight."

"Do you want me to be there?"

"If you want to. I'll understand if you don't." He laced his fingers through hers.

"I guess I will I don't want you to pick a slow one."

"A slow beater?" He chuckled softly, "You've got to be kidding. A slow beater is no beater."

"Drake you are very lame, did it hurt coming up with that?" Blaise asked, shooting a mocking smirk at the blonde Malfoy.

Draco shrugged, glancing at Solana. She seemed to be very interested in her food, and she was nearly pressed against Blaise, probably to avoid her leering house mates on her other side. He noted with no small amusement that Blaise didn't seem to mind.

Solana looked over at Draco, her silver gaze meeting his. "What, Draco?"

Draco shook his head, "Nothing." He sighed softly, turning back to his dinner. While the attack had made Echo pull in on herself, it made Solana more stand-offish then ever. She'd had an attitude before, but now....

Echo looked sadly at her peas and sighed _I hate peas. They have no real purpose, they grow, get picked and then eaten by people who don't really like them. _Echo sighed again.

Blaise's eyebrows rose, "Well, we're a cheery group, aren't we?"

"Shut up, Zabini." Solana snapped without looking up.

Draco frowned as Blaise opened his mouth to retort, "No, Blaise... just shut up."

Solana looked up, smirking at Blaise. The expression, though forced, was mocking. A flood of hatred roared through her. She hated everything, from the bastards who had raped Echo to the bastard sitting next to her. With the hate came anger, an anger that made her voice and eyes sharp. "Have something to say, Zabini?"

"No... Why are you being so.... UnSolanaish, I just don't get it." Blaise said before standing up. "I am going to the library, it is to depressing here."

Solana glared at his back, "Running away, Blaise? How sad..." A cold smile curled her lips.

"Shut up Solana, despite what I said before you are a Malfoy you don't need to prove it to me. See you later Echo, oh and Drake it is very cute that you two are holding hands." Blaise smirked a warm little smirked at Echo's lightly pink cheeks.

Solana rolled her eyes, "Wake up, ass, not everything is about you. I don't have anything to prove to you, or anyone else."

Draco shook his head. Solana's words were sharp and cutting, but there was a lurking underneath. What was his sister playing at? She couldn't pull off a bad ass attitude... Echo managed it better then she did. Solana had always been a quiet intellectual, never once had she spoken unless she had a good reason to.

"Then why are you?" Blaise turned and left the Great hall hands in his pockets and head down.

Draco watched as Solana stood, her face guilty. Ha. He knew it.

Solana caught up with him as he reached the staircase nearest to the library. "Blaise!"

"Yes," Blaise looked around. "Oh hi, here to yell at me again?"

"No." She sighed, "I want to apologize. I haven't got any right to be acting like this." She bit her lip, looking up at him, "I'm sorry."

"Good to know. I am going to go study now. If you want to come you are welcome to."

Solana blinked. He was being nice... Odd. "Alright."

"Hmm."

"Hmm?"

"Humm. Just hmm."

She rolled her eyes, starting up the stairs. She tried not to shift uncomfortably as he followed. Was he looking at her butt? This is why she never walked in front of people. It always made her uncomfortable.

"Ummm."

"Are you having a weird noise parade, Zabini?" Arg. This was getting annoying.

"Yup, by the way you might want to pull your skirt down. It's riding up in the back." Blaise smirked.

She growled, tugging her skirt down. Gods, he was an ass.

"So... I... Um, never mind."

She sighed, turning around to face him. "What?"

"Um.... You're kinda cute when you are upset. Kinda."

She blushed faintly, turning around again and taking another step. Oh boy. That... Bad. Her blush deepened. He thought she was cute? Or... Arg.

Blaise smiled a dorky little smile and followed her up the stairs. She paused to tug down her skirt again, and he bumped into her. She froze as his hands came to rest on her hips, though he tried to convince himself it was only for balance.

"Er... Blaise?" Her face flushed, not all of it embarrassment, "What are you doing?" His hands were sliding slowly down her hips, and they stopped moving immediately.

"I, um... fell and you're the only think keeping me balanced. Um... yeah, that's it."

She swallowed, trying to move out of his grip. "O... oh." She bit her lip.

"I will just let go now." Blaise cleared his throat and let go.

She took a step away from him, taking a shaky breath. "Okay... I'm just... Library. Right." She moved up another several steps, "Are you coming?"

"Yup right behind you."

"I noticed."

"Heh..."

She sighed, and they walked in silence until they reached the library.

"Well I am going to find the uh... that one section..." Blaise flushed lightly.

"That one section?" Solana repeated, quirking a brow.

Blaise's flush deepened. No way in hell was he telling her about his secret weakness for romance novels!

"I... Um Echo got me stuck on them when she came home one summer, I had nothing to read and so she told me to read one and I really like them." Blaise said looking everywhere but Solana's eye's.

"Them?" Solana blinked, slowly putting the pieces together. A slow smile spread across her face, "If you haven't read any of Lori Foster's work, I suggest you do. They're quite good." She smirked, turning away.

"I have read a couple of them, there okay. I liked Impetuous though." Blaise smiled and walked to 'his' section.


	11. Of Fights and Innuendo

Draco shook his head, turning back to his dinner as Solana disappeared from the Great Hall. Honestly, it was sad. Blaise was crushing on his sister, and Lana was clearly crushing back, though they both seemed to be denying it. Losers.

"Draco, why do you still like me?" Echo voice was small and vulnerable.

Draco blinked, "Because you're..." He frowned, why was she asking this? "Because you're all I can think about."

Echo blushed a little. "But why?"

"Because you're lovely, and you've got an attitude, and you aren't afraid to yell at me when I'm being stupid, and..." He sighed. Those weren't exactly true, anymore. She could come back, though. She had to.

"I must be disappointing you then, I am no longer the person you just said I was. You don't have to be nice."

He shook his head, "I'm not nice. I'm just telling you what I think you could be again... You don't have to be like this, you know."

"I know that I don't have to be it, but I don't know, I feel weird to go back to how I use to act. This is who they made me in to, it doesn't help that every time I come to eat something I get called a slut."

"Tell me who, and they're dead."

"All the Gryffindors. Especially that Weasley twit."

"The male weasel?" Draco growled, letting go of Echo's hand and standing from the table.

"Draco what are you doing?"

Draco didn't answer, moving around the table and marching over to the Gryffindors. "Weasley!" Two bright red heads rose, one female, the other freckled and clearly Ron Weasley. Draco rolled his eyes, "Male Weasley!"

Ron stood, "Malfoy."

Draco didn't think, didn't hesitate, just drew back his fist and planted it straight into Ron's face. Weasley crumpled, and Potter stood, exclaiming angrily about what a bastard Draco was and reaching for his wand.

"DRACO WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!!!" Echo yelled running over to the Gryffindor table. "STOP I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO KILL HIM."

Draco couldn't answer as Weasley's fist came back and hit him in the jaw. He stepped back, rubbing his jaw. Weasley stepped towards him, making a comment about how his slut girlfriend didn't have any honor to stand up for anyway. Draco snarled, tackling the red head to the round and proceeding to beat his face in. "DON'T. TALK. ABOUT. ECHO. THAT. WAY!"

"I AM NOT A SLUT!!! KILL HIM!!!"

Potter grabbed Draco's shoulder as the Malfoy blackened Weasley's eye. "Malfoy! What the hell -"

"Get the fuck off of me, wonder boy! Weasel's getting what he deserves!"

Potter rolled his eyes, pocketing his glasses before attempting to tug Draco off of Weasley.

"He said get off him are you daft!" Echo yelled before throwing all of her weight in to a punch that landed on Potter's cheekbone.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Professor McGonagall snapped, finally arriving on the scene. The students that had gathered around the fight stepped back, not wanting points taken away from their houses. Neither Draco, Ron, or Harry could answer, as Draco and Ron were rolling around on the floor, and Harry was cradling his face.

"Weasley called me a slut and Draco is beating his face in for it." Echo said simply.

Snape quirked a slow brow from behind McGonagall, "While I enjoy watching Weasley being punished, I am afraid that points must be taken away and detentions given." He smirked, "Ten points from Slytherin for striking another student. Thirty from Gryffindor for provoking the fight."

McGonagall huffed, and began assigning detentions.

Solana pulled her hair back into a sloppy bun as she and Blaise walked back from the Library. She hated having it brush against her neck. It reminded her of... them. Normally she would keep it down, it used to be a security blanket. Now...

"OOOOoooo No! Don't do it!! You do not love her!!!" Blaise yelled his nose still stuck in the book he had checked out.

Solana rolled her eyes, "Think you could be any louder?"

"Yes, NOOOOO!!!!!"

She shook her head. "Dumbass." She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. Men. Wait... Men obsessed with romance novels...

"Ewwww... I don't think that they should be doing that!!"

Solana shook her head, reaching over and plucking the book from his grasp. She shut it, ignoring his huff of protest. "You'll run into a wall. Stop."

"You lost my place!!" Blaise whined. "Owww," He rubbed his chest, glaring down at the small first year, "Watch where you're going, punk."

"Sorry! I'm so sorry!!" The first year trembled, "It's just... there's been a fight... In the Great Hall... and..."

"A fight? Who is fighting?" Blaise said shaking the youngen.

"I... It was..."

Solana shook her head, pushing Blaise back and looking down at the first year, "Who was fighting?"

The kid shot a frightened look at Blaise, "It was Malfoy, Potter, Weasley, and that other Zabini..."

"Shit, come on Solana we better get down there."

Solana nodded, already passing the first year and moving down the stairs. Dammit. What had Draco done?

Blaise and Solana ran it to the great hall as McGonagall handed out detentions.

Draco had blood dribbling down his chin from a split lip, and his fingers looked raw from the beating they'd delivered to Weasley's face. His hair was tousled and clotted with blood, most of it from the nearly unconscious Gryffindor slumped against the table.

Potter was cradling a bruised cheekbone, groaning with pain. "Agh...."

Solana skidded to a halt, still clutching Blaise's book, "What the hell is going on?!"

Echo skipped up to them a huge smile on her face. "Weasley called me a slut and Draco beat the crap out of him. Potter being the golden boy he is tried to stop him and I punched him." Echo finish a smirk playing on her lips. She cracked wrist from the angle that she'd punched Potter at.

"Right." Solana blinked, "Does draco have a head wound or something?"

Draco shook his head, pulling his robe back up onto his shoulder, "I've just got a split lip." He told her, his voice slightly slurred. He must have bitten his tongue at some point in the fight. "It's Weasley's blood." He sputtered.

Echo went over to Draco and snuggled in to his chest. Draco flinched when she did this but didn't make her move. His arms wrapped around her waist, despite the ache in them.

Blaise made a joking gag, falling against Solana in his dramatics. Solana stepped back, and he fell to the floor.

"Hey! That hurt! My poor butt, give me my book!!"

Solana held it away from him, smirking. Draco shook his head, "Shut up Blaise. I'm sore."

Blaise grinned, picking himself up from the floor. "Sore from what?" He asked suggestively.

"Vigorous physical activity." Solana answered dead pan.

Echo giggled. "Not yet."

Draco just smirked.

Anndy's Babble: Isn't that just a great break? It's so lovely. hehe. True's all hyper again. ::sigh:: Poop. Lol. Anyhoo, she's complaining about Poop being her word, so take THIS! POOPY!!

THAT IS MY WORD!!!! POOP!!!!

::snickers:: Indeed.

Gives her the finger Shut it, you poop.

::quirks brow:: Oh, THAT'S mature...

smiles Yup.

::rolls eyes:: Dork. Wait... that's too good a word for you... Hmmm.....

Okay I think that is anough. Bye for now! True777

::blinks:: WHAT?!?!?!?! NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::dies:: - Anndy

Heeheehee I win.

::dead body wakes up:: Bitch. :P ::dies again::


	12. Of Door locking and Midnight kissing

Blaise pouted, setting down the book. Poo. That was a horrible ending. He couldn't believe Jean had gone with Rob, and not John. It was criminal. Alright. He officially hated this book.

"Sigh. That was a crappie ending." Blaise said as he got up to put on his pj's bottoms on. It had taken him almost an hour to get it back from Solana, but in the end he got it back.

He sighed, pulling off his shirt and tossing it towards the hamper. He was just tugging off his pants as a knock sounded on the door. Damn it. He pulled them back up, leaving the top button undone. The knock sounded again, "Oy! Hold on, will you?"

Blaise open the door and leaned against the frame. "Hello what can I do for you so late in the night?" Blaise said smirking, his lightly defined chest went up as he took a deep breath.

Solana blinked. Oh Merlin... "I... erm..." No! Bad! Look up at his face, idiot!

"Yes?" Blaise followed her gaze to his chest and his smirk widened.

She bit her lip, finally jerking her gaze up to his face. "I think you have one of my books."

"Huh? No I don't. What one are you missing?"

"Advanced Arithmancy, volume three."

"Nope, I own that one." Blaise said calmly.

"I can't find my copy. Can you check if you've got two?" She swallowed, trying to resist the urge to reach out and touch him. Dammit, Malfoy! Pull yourself together, girl!

"Sure, come in. I will check but I don't think I will have it." Blaise turned around and went to his trunk.

"Oh... okay." Solana bit her lip again, following him into the room. The door shut automatically behind her, no doubt propelled by some magic, and she jumped. Great. Now she was trapped.

"Nope just as I thought, you must of left it in the Library." Blaise handed her his book. "You can use mine though."

Her fingers brushed his as she took the book. "Thank you..."

"No worries."

She bit her lip, holding the book to her stomach. "Still. Thanks." She turned around, very aware that her pajama pants had shrunk slightly in the wash.

"You look good in those." Blaise stated as he walked her to the door.

She fought the urge to shift uncomfortably, "Thank you." Ah! She was being insanely redundant! What the hell?

"Ummm. So goodnight, I guess if there isn't anything else you need or..." Blaise swallowed and continued. "Want."

YES! Yes, yes, yes! Her mind screamed. What she said, however, was "No, thank you for the book." She nearly winced as she realized her voice broke on the single syllable of 'no'.

Blaise's mood dropped a little and his grabbed the door knob to let her out. "Okay well night." Blaise tried to open the door but it was stuck. "Damn door open!" Blaise muttered.

Solana blinked, "The door won't open?"

"No." Blaise snapped, tugging at the knob. "Damn fucking piece of shit!"

"Have you been spending to much time with Echo, Zabini?"

"She's my sister. Like you said, some things are genetic."

She rolled her eyes, before the situation's reality crashed down on her. "Oh Gods. I'm locked in a room with a half dressed Blaise Zabini."

"That's a bad thing?"

"Yes!"

"Why?"

"Because I'm in my pajamas!"

"I noticed."

"Move let me try!" Solana pushed Blaise out of the way and pulled the door as hard as she could it didn't move. "Arggg!"

"HELLO CAN ANYONE HEAR ME? OPEN THE DOOR!" Blaise yelled.

"I can hear you don't yell."

"Draco? Get us out of here!!" Blaise yelled back.

"What do I get out of it?" Draco drawled. Solana had the sudden image of him smirking.

"He has a point." Blaise said turning to look at Solana.

"Draco, if you don't let us out, I'll kill you."

"That's not much incentive for me to let you out then, is it?"

"Are they in there?" Echo's voice could be heard through the cracks of the door.

"Yup." Draco replied.

"Good. HAVE FUN YOU GUY!! I AM NOT LETING YOU OUT TILL TOMORROW! AND DON'T WORRY IT'S SATURDAY!" Echo yelled laughing. "Come on Draco lets go, my lips are waiting to be kissed."

"You're WHAT?!" Solana yelled as the telltale footsteps faded away. "Oh bloody fucking hell..."

"Might as well make the best of it. But first I am going in to my bathroom so that I can put my Pj's on." Blaise said to Solana grabbing the black silk bottoms he had gotten from Draco for Christmas one year, and heading towards a door across the room.

Solana leaned against the door, biting her lip. Gods. She was stuck in a room with Blaise Zabini. Her best friends brother. Who wasn't wearing a shirt. Oh holy shit. Was she old enough for this?

Blaise popped his head out of the bathroom. "You can have the bed if you want I'll just sleep on the floor." Blaise disappeared again and then walked out a tooth brush in his mouth and toothpaste on his chin.

"Okay." She looked up at him, a slight smile twitching her lips. "Hold on..." She moved, stopping in front of him. Reaching up, she wiped away the toothpaste.

He had a dorky smile on his face when she pulled her hand back. Then was a moment of uncomfortable silence. Before blaise smiled and pointed to the bathroom and then to his mouth.

She blushed, and nodded. Why did she do that? That was... Not her. So why had she done it? Oh Merlin.

"Umm I wonder what they are thinking we are doing in here?" Blaise asked as he walked out of the bathroom for the last time and turned off the light.

"I don't want to know." Solana sighed, sitting on the bed.

"I guess you are right." Blaise grabbed an extra blanket from the bed and laid down on the floor. He really didn't want to sleep on the ground but he wouldn't dare ask to share with Solana.

"Hey, Blaise?" She bit her lip, looking at the bed. "Look... this bed is huge... You don't have to sleep on the floor. You could easily fit five people in here."

"Are you sure I tend to snuggle." Blaise sat up, maybe she liked him.

"No, but if you try anything I'll kick you onto the floor, deal?"

"Deal." Blaise got off the floor and in to the bed on the other side grabbing another book.

Solana moved, crawling under the covers. Alright, locked in a room with Blaise Zabini was bad enough. Being in a bed in a locked room with Blaise Zabini was worse. At least she was still clothed...

(Scene break)

It was about one in the morning when Blaise woke from a nightmare sweating. "Owww." Blaise said rubbing his head. He open his eyes but they were still kinda blurry.

Solana blinked her eyes open, feeling comfortable and warm on her pillow. It shifted underneath her, and she groaned softly, sitting up. Woah! No pillow there! She'd fallen asleep on Blaise's chest, and her eyes found his. She blinked, "Blaise... what's wrong?" Her voice was still low with sleep, and she cleared her throat.

"Bad dream, and now I have a headache." Blaise moaned lying back down. He didn't notice she was lying on his chest or he just didn't care.

Her brow furrowed, and she reached out cautiously to brush his hair back from his forehead. Resting her hand against it, she frowned, "You don't have a fever, so you probably just need to go back to sleep."

"Thank you doctor." Blaise said and kissed her hands as he took them off his forehead.

She shivered, biting her lip. "You're welcome." Agh. She had sensitive hands. He knew that. That was where he'd been tickling her the other day. She swallowed. Damn.

"Goodnight cute little Malfoy." Blaise said before passing out.

Solana sighed, almost becoming worried until she saw his chest rise and fall evenly. Merlin. She settled under the covers again, convinced that she could at least get an hour's more sleep.

Blaise, on the other hand, wasn't going to let that happen. Just as Solana was falling asleep Blaise snuggled close to her, his arms wrapping around her waist, face buried in the crook of her neck.

She bit her lip harshly, her mouth suddenly dry. While kicking him out of the bed was a tempting thought, she couldn't bring herself to do it. She took a deep breath, shutting her eyes. Okay. Sleep. Right.

"I love you." Blaise whispered in his sleep.

Her eyes snapped open again, and she groaned softly, "Oh bloody hell." She bit her lip harshly, feeling a light touch on the back of her neck. It took her a moment to recognize the touch as small kiss.

"Do you love me?" Blaise asked still asleep, his lips brushed her neck again tickling her skin.

She nearly whimpered. He'd never said he talked in his sleep too! Of course he probably didn't know.

"Do you?" He snuggled closer.

This time, she did whimper.

Bliase stopped snuggling and rolled over. "You don't, do you?"

Solana bit her lip. Damn. Despite the covers, now she was cold. Curling into the ball, she swallowed. "Maybe?" Oy. This was sad. She was talking to someone who was asleep.

"Maybe? Am I really that bad?" He whispered.

"No." She licked her lips, shivering.

"No you don't love me, or no I am not that bad?"

"Both?"

"I don't get it."

"It's... No. I don't love you, but you're not that bad."

"Oh..." Blaise scooted away from her to the edge of the bed. "I don't like me either.

"Blaise..." She rolled over, sighing, "I never said I didn't like you, just not love you..."

"Why?"

"Because... I don't know you. Not really." Bloody hell. He was asleep!

"You will though, and then will you love me?"

She blushed, "Maybe?"

Blaise turned over eyes open. "I will hold you to that."

Her blush deepened, "Sometimes, Zabini, I really hate you." But she hadn't been lying... when she'd told him that. Had she?

"Why?" His voice was still in that dreamy and soft.

"You're... infuriating."

"But I can love you, even if you can't love me back. Unrequited love."

She blinked, "What?" Her mind mulled it over for a moment. If he was asleep... he wouldn't remember it later. "You love me?"

"I don't know anymore."

"Did you?" Oh boy.

"I thought so."

"Why don't you now?"

"Because you don't and I am not sure I want to wait." Blaise sighed and closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry." Solana sighed softly, cautiously placing a hand on his chest.

Blaise flinched. "I love you too much to forget you." Blaise whispered softer then before so that it, the sound hardly loud enough for her to hear.

She bit her lip again, letting her hand slide off his chest, "It's..." She let out another small sigh. Dammit. "I don't know what to say."

"Kiss me." He whispered.

"I... okay." She knew it wasn't the best idea, but she braced her weight gently on his chest and covered his mouth with hers. Wow. He had soft lips.

He warped his arms around her and kissed back. She pulled back, Blaise had his eyes wide open this time awake. "Well this is a great way to wake up."

She flushed a deep red, pushing herself off of him. Fuck. Add 'sleeps with eyes open' to the list of bad sleeping habits.

"Hey, why are you moving? And why did you kiss me? I'm not complaining though, it was great!"

She pressed her face into the pillow, still blushing. He leaned over her, pulling her back down to make her look up at him. "It... it was an accident. Did you know you talk in your sleep?"

Blaise blushed. "I have been told once. I talk about what is deep in my thoughts."

"Oh..." She swallowed. "Do you want me to tell you what you said?" Please, just... Arg. Did she want to tell him?

"No. I think I know, I said I loved you right?"

She nodded, "Yeah... Several times."

"I'm sorry."

"But... why?"

"Why am I apologizing or why did I say I loved you?"

"Both."

"I am apologizing for waking you up, and I guess I really do love you... deep, deep down inside."

"I was awake anyway. And I guess I could love you... deep, deep down."

"Of course, deep, deep inside." Blaise and Solana looked way from each other.

Solana sighed. "This is going to be a long night..."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because now I know how soft your lips are." Her eyes widened and she dropped her head into her hands, blushing. "I didn't say that..."

She licked her lips, swallowing. "I... Thanks." Oh Merlin...

"No need to thank me, I'm here to help! May I kiss you again?"

She nodded, her eyes flicking down to his lips. Hm...

He pulled her into a long passionate kiss that started out soft and then lust took over and it was now a contest who could eat the others face first.

A soft, barely audible moan escaped her as he pushed her back against the bed. He tilted his head into the kiss, deepening it further. Her hands came up to slide into his hair, and his dropped down to her hips.

He pulled her closer, one hand moved behind her waist and one behind her head slightly massaging it.

She shivered, one of her hands sliding tentatively down his bare back, feeling his muscles tighten under her touch.

Blaise pulled back and looked at Solana. "Do you want me to stop?" He asked, looking concerned.

Solana blinked at him, her senses nearly overwhelmed by his touch. "No... not yet..."

Blaise just smirked and complied.

Anndy's Babble: Excellent break, AGAIN! Woot! Hehe. Very nice, True, really. ::smirk::

True777: I know, I know, not too shabby yourself!


	13. Of Unwanted visitors and Upsetting notic...

Draco took down the wards locking the door shut, opening it with a small spark of excitement. His eyes widened in anger and shock at the sight that met his eyes.

Blaise had Solana under him, both of there shirts discarded and forgotten on the floor. Solana moaned.

"Do you want me to stop?" Blaise asked lifting his curly black haired and looked down at Solana, her eyes were still half closed. "You are gorgeous you know that?" Blaise traced her cleavage with a wandering finger.

She opened her eyes slowly, the silver darkened by lust. "Not..." She bit her lip, back arching slightly into his touch, "Not yet..."

Draco's face was rapidly flushing, but he kept his mouth shut, forcing himself to stay silent.

Blaise smiled and leaned down to kissed her again.

Draco shook his head, watching Solana's hands trail over Blaise's chest. This was NOT what he'd wanted to happen! He'd just wanted them to get along, that was why he'd agreed to let Echo lock them in! But... This... Ah!

"Draco, what are you doing?" Echo hissed from behind him making him jump a little.

"I'm going to kill him." Draco growled.

"Draco, no you are not! If you do I will kill you."

"He'd deserve it..." Draco's jaw clenched.

Solana broke away from Blaise, panting. His hands had slid down her thighs and she shook her head, "Blaise, stop."

"Not ready?" Blaise asked.

"No." She swallowed, biting her lip, "I'm sorry..."

"It's fine, I can wait. I will wait forever if I have to!" Blaise said giggling and kissing her again.

Draco blinked. "Bloody hell! Blaise giggled!"

"What the hell!?" Blaise sat up and blushed. "Shit what are you doing in here?" Blaise got off of Solana and blushed a little more when he noticed Echo. "You damn peeping toms!"

Solana flushed brilliantly, covering herself. Draco blinked again, "But... What?! You! YOU MOLESTED MY SISTER!!"

"Draco keep your voice down." Echo said slapping him on the shoulder.

Draco pressed a hand to his shoulder, glowering at Blaise. "I can't believe you... you... Agh!"

"Draco, shut the hell up." Solana swallowed, reaching for her shirt and pulling it over her head. "I'm a big girl, remember?"

"Draco I didn't molest your sister!" Blaise yelled, head in his hands.

"Exactly! It's not like I was protesting!" Solana straightened her shirt, meeting Draco's eyes stubbornly.

Draco snarled, "This isn't what was supposed to happen! You were supposed to come to an agreement, not... This!"

"Well if you hadn't interrupted we would have cum.... to an agreement."

Solana tried not to snicker, failing miserably.

Draco's face flushed angrily, "Dammit! You're...!" He was cut off as Echo pulled him from the room.

"Sorry about this, I will have to find some way to keep him busy." Echo smirked and walked out locking the ward again.

Draco glared at the door, then at Echo. "I can't believe you support this."

"Well he supports us." Echo said leaning against the door crossing her arms.

"I suppose." He grumbled, clearly sulking.

"Now don't get grumpy, I plan to make you forget about this little funk."

A smirk slipped over his features, "And how do you plan to do that?" He drawled.

Echo walked over pressing against him. "I have my ways."

His arms snuck around her waist, pulling her tighter to him, "Do you?"

"Yup." Echo licked her lips and then his.

He blinked, pausing to roll his eyes before catching her bottom lip gently between his teeth and sucking it into his mouth. Hm.

Echo giggled into his mouth and pulled back. "Eager little boy."

He shrugged, smirking.

"Well then lets go to your room."

He chuckled softly, "Lead the way."

Solana sighed, glancing at the door. "They locked us in again." Her stomach growled, "And we missed breakfast."

Blaise got out of bed and grabbed his wand conjuring up some eggs and toast.

She blinked. Lucky ass. Her wand was in her dormitory. Wait... Wouldn't the other girls realize she was gone? Great. And the rumors wouldn't be exactly untrue, anymore...

"Do you want anything else?" Blaise asked feeling a bit little limp from there intrusion.

She shook her head, "No, thank you."

There was an awkward silence.

"I'm sorry." Solana said quietly, "Maybe Drake's right, or..." She shrugged.

"What do you mean Drake was right?!"

"Maybe..." She bit her lip, "Maybe this... whole thing wasn't supposed to happen, or-"

"Whatever."

She looked down at the bed, swallowing. "Whatever?"

"I said whatever! If it didn't mean anything to you then lets just not talk about it."

Her shoulders slumped slightly, and she nodded. "Okay." She whispered, her voice barely audible. His dominance filled the room, making it stuffy with his rising anger. Her fear was cold to his hot, and the combination was making the air tense and smothering.

"God fucking damn it!" Blaise yelled and through the plate of food to the ground. "I can't believe that it meant nothing to you, that it was all one big mistake!"

"I never said it was a mistake." She said softly, eyes firmly fixed on the bed.

"But you did say, that this shouldn't of happened. If you had no feeling for me you should have told me before all this happened so you wouldn't have any regrets. Why am I even talking to you! I going to take a shower." Blaise turned and stocked to the bathroom and and slammed the door.

Inside the bathroom the light got really bright as the shower turned on, and then black. "ARGGGGG!!!!!" The scream was followed by a bunch of creative cursing.

Solana pulled her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs. Merlin... She'd let him touch him like no other person had... And, now... "Shit." She said softly.

"... Fuck, shit, damn, you stupid fuck monkey! Mutilated rhino balls! White crusted discharge on mysterious underwear!"

She bit her lip harshly, standing from the bed. Maybe the door was unlocked... She doubted it, but it was worth a shot. Too bad she didn't have her wand. If she did, there wouldn't be a door to worry about. She reached the door, and tugged on the handle. No response. Dammit!

The shower turned off, and the door was thrown open revealing a very wet and still mad Blaise. "Oh... You're still here. I thought you would have left." Blaise's voice sounded a little hurt. He looked down at his feet and shifted moving towards the dresser.

Solana felt any anger she'd had dissolve. "The door still won't open." She said softly, her voice barely loud enough for him to hear.

He grabbed a pair of pants and turned around, his towel slipping slightly. "They locked it again." He looked at the door and then back at the pair of pants. The tension in the room seemed to make the bed sag. "I... argg."

"Sorry." She whispered, leaning against the door. Gods... His dominance swelled in the room, and she wanted to cower against the door. Only her Malfoy 'pride' kept her upright, though her eyes were downcast and looking at the floor.

"Don't apologize if you don't mean it." Blaise raised his eyes, giving her a dead look.

Solana swallowed, not daring to meet his gaze. Instead, she stayed silent. She felt the cold hand of dread seize her heart. If she stayed in this room any longer, she'd go mad.

Echo and Draco had retreated to to the Slytherin common room to enjoy a very lovely snogging session.

Snape sneered at them as he pinned up a notice on the lonely looking Notice Board. Hormones, he thought scathingly. They'll never quit.

Draco didn't break the kiss until he heard the wall scrape shut behind his Head of House. Brow furrowed, the tall Slytherin stood, ignoring Echo's protests as he moved over to the notice board.

"What does it say?" Echo asked, watching his expression, slightly worried by the dead look that had crossed it.

Draco read the notice flatly, "'All Seventh Years are requested in the Great Hall half an hour before curfew. It is a matter of life and death. Until further notice, only Seventh Years are to attend. - Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts.'" He looked down at her, silver eyes utterly empty, as if a gaping hole had taken over the place his consience would otherwise have occupied.

"What do you think he wants to talk about?" Echo suddenly felt very helpless.

Draco blinked, the frozen look not leaving his eyes, "War." He ran a hand through his hair, "I've got to talk to Blaise." He jerked the notice off the board, and turned towards the stairs.

She grabbed at her chest as she felt her heart drop. "War..." She breathed. "Draco... wait!"

He was already halfway up the stairs when he turned to look down at her, "Blaise needs to know. I'll be right back." Draco's eyes were now shimmering with repressed emotions, the dead look all but gone.

Echo blinked back tears, she knew that they weren't just going to talk about the war, they were going to recruit fighters.

Draco watched her for a moment before turning back and taking the rest of the stairs two at a time. "Blaise!" He stopped at the Head Boy's door and jerked down the wards. He threw open the door and barely paused to catch Solana as she stumbled back.

"What? Come to tell me off again?" Blaise asked viscously.

"No." Draco set Solana back on her feet, and she immediately fled down the stairs. "Read this, you great twit, and you'll understand."

Blaise grabbed the notice from his hands and sat down to read it.

Draco watched his face drain of all color and snorted softly, "Get dressed. I'm going to talk to Dumbledore and you're coming with me."

Blaise nodded, still looking at the notice.

Anndy's Babble: I'm going to KILL idiot people... I mean - wait. Wrong babble. Lol. Anyhoo, how'd we do? Bad, good, completely terrible? Yes, there is something resembling a plot and GASP! We wrote this during a lock down! Woot! Go us! Yay! Let's hope the plot sticks around, no idea how long this story is going to be, at the least 30 something chapters. Can't help it... Thirteen chaps in, and we JUST got a plot. Hehe. Think I've babbled enough? Yeah, nothing stopping me from doing more though! Bwhahahaha! Oh... damn. True wants the comp.

True's oddness: Thanks to all that reviewed, even you, Melissa! No, I haven't broken my fingers yet, MLAAAH! :P Anndy's typing this for me because I can't type worth crap! Hehehehe! And (anndy quotes) I'VE GOT A WEDGIE!!!

Anndy: ::Sigh:: I so didn't want to know...

True: I got a penny, I got a penny, I got a penny, hehehehe! I do and It is white for some reason!

Anndy: I pity the penny.

True: Well, byeo!

Anndy: ::Blinks:: What the fuck?!


	14. Of Deatheaters and Going all the way

Draco's eyes were frozen again as he and the rest of the Slytherin seventh years entered the Great Hall. Pansy Parkinson was trying desperately to cling to his arm, and he kept shaking himself free. He spotted the Dream Team across the Hall and he sneered. Potter met his gaze, and Draco held it until the Boy Who Lived turned away.

Dumbledore sat at the front of the room looking older then he had that morning. McGonagall stood next to him, lips a thin line. Flitwick was a small presence on the Headmaster's other side, and Snape stood off to the side, arms crossed over his chest. The last was dirty Professor Sprout, her round face clearly expressing the worry each of the Professors undoubtedly felt.

Finally, a cry of "What's going on?" was heard in the crowd of seventh years. A rumbling started as the rest of the students whispered their agreement.

Blaise walked to the front and yelled for silence.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, "Thank you, Mister Zabini." His voice was tired, and Draco suddenly had the impression of Dumbledore being crippled, a mere shadow of himself sitting in the imperious chair. "I've called you all here to discuss your future. War with Voldemort is upon us-" Here a flinch sped through the room, "Yes, yes... I understand your fear." Draco snorted. Fear of an old snake? Please. "And I wish to uncover a solution to this problem."

"So you brought in the Slytherins?!" An incredulous shout from the Ravenclaw corner of the room.

A outcry rose from the Slytherins, "Watch it, Birdie! One day-"

"Yes, I brought in the Slytherins." Dumbledore interrupted, "Contrary to popular belief, the Slytherins are not evil." The old man sighed, the weary sigh of one who has seen too much, "If you will listen, I will tell you a story."

"I'm too old for stories." Someone grumbled.

"Be that as it may, I would appreciate if you would listen." Dumbledore cleared his throat again, "Hundreds of years ago, there were the Great Four that founded this school. Most of you have heard their names as you've grown, they are the Four Founders. Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, and Helga Hufflepuff. The divided the Hogwarts Houses by their own preferred traits. Slytherin valued cunning, Gryffindor bravery, Ravenclaw prized intelligence, and Hufflepuff clung tight to loyalty. Now, you all were separated by these traits, but you all contain each of them, in varying amounts. Gryffindors have shown both courage and loyalty, some intelligence, others cunning. The Hogwarts Houses are separated by name, but you are all of one house. The House of Hogwarts, it does not matter where the hat put you, you are kin because you have attended this school. The Houses are not as separate as you wish to believe."

A hush followed the Headmasters word, and finally Weasley grumbled, "Doesn't matter. Still don't like Slytherins."

He was silenced as Granger elbowed him in the stomach.

Snape spoke, his voice carrying without being projected, "I will state that each of my Slytherins are trustworthy. Those that you do not see here do not wish to be a part of this plan. You will respect that decision, and keep any less-than-appropriate comments to yourself. Do you understand?"

Reluctant murmurs of 'yes' were heard, and the meeting began.

Blaise and Draco walked back to the common room, Dumbledore's last words running through their heads.

'Tomorrow there will be a sign up posted on the Great halls notice board. I hope at least a few of you will consider signing.'

Blaise looked over to were Draco was being oddly quiet. "You're going to sign, aren't you?"

Draco's head jerked up and he met Blaise's eyes. He sighed, "Yeah. I'm going to sign."

"When you tell my sister, make sure I'm not in the room."

Draco smiled humorlessly, "I'll try to remember."

"YOU WHAT??!!" Echo yelled from the common room. "ARE YOU A COMPLETE IDIOT??!!"

Draco didn't give her the glory of seeing him wince. "I'm going to sign up for the war." He repeated calmly, "One, it won't effect my studies at all, it's an instant pass. Two, Dumbledore needs all the help he can get, and I'm not interested in serving some old snake until he takes the long road to wherever the hell he's going. I don't care if you don't want me to, I'm signing up, and that's final."

Echo open her mouth to speak then quickly closed it. She sat down looking at her hands. "I don't want you to die."

He sat down next to her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her to him. "I'm not going to die. I promise."

"You don't know that." Echo looked him strait in the eyes. "If you don't come back, I... I..." Echo wiped a falling tear with the back of her hand. "I will kill you." Echo's lips tugged up into a smile, but it was gone faster then it had appeared. "I love you Draco, so please, please don't die." She snuggled closer to his chest, silent tears falling.

Draco blinked. She... loved him? He swallowed, tilting her head up for a gentle kiss, "I love you too." He whispered before catching her lips with his.

Draco rolled over, his arms slipping around Echo's waist. He watched her sleep, her face bathed in moonlight. Gods, she was beautiful... He sighed softly, feeling more relaxed then he had in weeks. His hand slid tenderly over her smooth, bare stomach, and she stirred slightly in her sleep.

He let his mind flash back to the activities they'd shared not an hour before. He smiled lazily as the image of her face as she experienced not one, but three explosive releases. He kissed her temple gently, settling down to catch some sleep himself. "I love you, Echo." He whispered, feeling the black fingers of sleep tug at him.

Echo woke to the sounds off Draco's light snores. She smiled and kissed his nose. His eyes opened slowly, slits of tired silver peeking up at her. "Morning." He murmured.

"Morning." She giggled at his sloppy tiredness. "You look really funny." She giggled again.

He rolled, pinning her beneath him, "You too."

"I would push you off me, but I love you too much, you big lug." She smiled, lust filling her green eyes.

"Mm..." He brushed his lips over hers, "Love you too."

"Wanna give me a repeat of last night?"

He chuckled softly, glancing at the clock. There were still three hours till breakfast. "Whenever, wherever you want." He smirked.

"I want it now, and here." Echo whispered into his lips. "That is, if you're up to it?" She raised a brow, challenging him.

He raised his right back, sliding a hand down her side, "Oh, I'm more then up to it..."

Blaise sat across from Solana in the Great Hall, neither of them speaking to the other. He reached over to grab a pancake when a letter hit him in the arm. The letter was addressed to him, his family crest shining dark green.

Solana frowned, watching Blaise pale. She fought the urge to reach out and touch him, instead breaking the silence that had followed them since Draco had shown the Head Boy the notice. "What's wrong?"

"Er..." Blaise looked up at her and then back down at the letter. "It's from my father."

"Oh." She poked at her eggs with her fork, "Maybe you should open it."

"I know I should but..." Blaise opened the letter. "I know what it says."

_Blaise,_

_Your mother and I think that you are old enough now to become a deatheater. You will become one, you have no choice. I will be coming to the school in a week to take you to your first meeting._

_-Father_

Solana blinked at him, "What does it say? You don't have to tell me, but..." She shrugged.

"Promise you won't tell?" Blaise said lightly, handing her the letter.

She nodded, scanning the letter. It dropped onto the table when she was finished. "You can't."

"You know I don't have a choice." Blaise locked eyes with her for a second. Then he picked up the letter and set it on fire, letting the ashes float to the floor.

"But..." She sighed, rubbing her eyes, "You can't! It's not..."

"I know, but you read the letter, I have no choice." Blaise whispered.

She bit her lip, shaking her head, "You just can't, Blaise." Solana whispered back.

"I'll be fine." Blaise said more to him self then to her.

She didn't reply, her head turned to look at Draco and Echo, who had just entered the hall. She watched her brother separate himself from Echo, and he started towards the list at the head table. As it was, the list was empty, a rolled parchment in front of Dumbledore's seat. The aged Headmaster's eyes twinkled as he handed Draco a quill, ink, and the parchment.

Draco signed with a flourish, the quill scratching in the silent hall.

Draco turn and walked back to the Slytherin table. Nasty stares were

sent towards him as he took his seat.

"Remember, if you don't come back, I'll kill you." Echo said, kissing him.

Draco returned the kiss before pulling back, "Don't worry, Echo. I'll come back."

"You better." Echo pulled him in to a deep kiss, not caring that the

whole table was looking at them.

Solana looked away from the couple, her face clean of any emotion, save for the spark of jealousy in her eyes. She heard Draco move on the bench, and she fixed her eyes stubbornly down at the table.

Blaise lend over the table. "You alright?" He asked Solana. "You seem

kinda out of it."

Solana blinked, looking up at him. "What? Oh... I'm fine. Just... Just tired."

The great hall went quiet as Potter, Weasley, and Granger got up and

sign the scroll under Draco's name.

Solana stood after the Hall began to increase in sound, and turned, leaving the Great Hall. Draco didn't look up from Echo.

Blaise stood as if was going to follow her but remembered what had

happened two day ago, and sat back down, eyes closed tightly.

Draco finally broke apart from Echo, panting. He glanced over at Blaise, and his brow forrowed, "What's up? You look like somebody hexed your owl."

"Oh... Nothing just thinking."

"Where's Lana?" Draco blinked, looking around for his sister.

"She just left." Blaise answered looking longingly at the door. "So

what did you two do last night?"

Draco smirked, "Nothing, Blaise. Can you go after Lana? I'm... a little busy." He looked down at Echo, arms pulling her tighter to him.

"Eww, sure I will go find her."

Draco returned his attention to Echo as Blaise stood, leaving the hall.

Solana was leaning against a pillar, her eyes shut. The sleep she had missed during her time with Blaise was catching up with her, and she found herself dozing, slightly uncomfortable against the stones at her back.

She was awaken from her sleep as the door to the great hall opened.

"There you are." Blaise said walking over to her. "Your brother sent me after you to see if you were alright." Blaise smirked and put his hand of her shoulder. "So are you?"

She couldn't bring herself to glare at him, and her voice was only half as scathing as she had intended it to be. "Do I look like it?"

"No, you look like shit, that's why I am asking. If you looked fine then I wouldn't have asked." Blaise took his hand off her shoulder and frowned. "What's wrong? You can tell me."

She bit her lip, "You. And Drake, and Echo..." She shrugged. "It'd take too long to explain." She pushed away from the pillar, making to move down the hall.

"I have time." Blaise said, running after her.

"Maybe I don't want to tell you." Solana refused to look at him. 'Stop denying it! You think about him all the time!' She shook her head. No. It wasn't true... It was... Draco. And Echo. They... were ignoring her. But... that wasn't it. Not remotely close...

"Well then you don't have to tell me, but, I have something to tell you." Blaise stopped her and pushed her against the wall his hand beside her head holding him up. "I can't stop thinking about you, you are all I can think of. I only had you one night and we didn't even do anything and I still find myself wanting more. I want to be love back by you. I want to be able to kiss you whenever i want to, I want you to be the only one I kiss and vise a versa. I can't even sleep without dreaming of your lovely face smiling and kissing my lips."

"I love you Solana Malfoy, and I want to know if you love me to. Just a simple yes or no question." Blaise stopped talking and looked deep in to Solana's eyes waiting for an answer.

Solana's brow furrowed, and she shook her head, "No..." She frowned, watching his face fall. "Don't say that. You'll... There'll be more chances. Really." She pushed herself up onto her toes, brushing her lips over his. "I don't... no, that's not true." She smiled slightly, "I'm almost completely positive that I love you too."

Blaise made a sigh of relieve. He smiled and picked Solana up and kissed her hard on the mouth, smiling the whole time.

She made a surprised noise in her throat, her arms wrapping around his neck. She let him press her back against the wall again, her lips parting under the pressure of his mouth. "Mm..."

Blaise moaned as he slipped his tongue in to her warm mouth, his hands

sliding under her butt to keep her from falling. Blaise pulled back to

look at her. "Do you really love me?"

Solana's legs wrapped instinctively around his waist, under his robes. "I think so... I've never been in love, but... I can't stop thinking about you. Even when I'm asleep..." She swallowed, meeting his eyes, "I think I think too much."

"I don't. I think you think the perfect amount." Blaise gave her a lopsided grin and leaned down to kiss her again.

She moaned softly as he pressed his hips into hers, and she broke the kiss. "Not here..." She brushed her lips over his, "You're room?"

Blaise looked suprized then smirked and twisted so she was now on his back. He looked back to see if she was okay then stated to run down to the Slytherin dorms.

She gripped his shoulders tightly, a cry of shock escaping her as they reached his room and he tossed her down on the bed. "Blaise!"

"Yes?" He asked innocently closing the door and coming to join her on the bed.

She shook her head, taking a deep breath. "Never mind." Oh Merlin's Holy Balls. She could tell... she was going to let him... she'd... Gods. She was going to lose her virginity to her best friend's brother. She watched him for a moment, noting the smile on his face. Well... if it'd make him smile like that, she'd do it.

"Are you ready?" He asked unable to keep the smile off his face. The one girl he loves is in **his **room smiling at **him, **and he might have a chance to make love to her. How could he not be smiling.

She licked her lips, and shot him a smirk worthy of any Malfoy, "Zabini, I was born ready."

True's oddness: Well er are going to stop there, Anndy can't afford to lose all her stories. Sorry!! hehehe Well I will see if she will let me put something in at the beginning of the next chapter. Till then, high ho silver!!!

Anndy's Babble: ::very suspicious:: Like what? Hrmm... Anyhoo, we finished this last night, but... ::shrug:: Oh well. Fixed the break, because ::Huggles stories:: I've got twelve stories up that I refuse to lose. Mine. My preeeecioooous.... ::gollem, gollem::

True: Are you okay?? Hehehe Anndy??? :: look at readers :: help!

Anndy: what? ::twitch:: I'm fine. he he he....


	15. Of Meetings and a Proposal?

Solana sighed softly in her sleep, pressing her face into Blaise's chest. A content sound rose in her throat as she felt him pull her tighter. The sound escaped her, and she blinked open her eyes as Blaise chuckled.

"Hello lovely." Blaise whispered into her hair.

"Mm... Hi." She smiled slightly, slipping her arms around his waist.

Someone knocked on the door. "Solana!!! I know you are in there! It's time for class. You're lucky I already sent Draco away!" Echo's voice drifted through the door.

The Malfoy groaned, shutting her eyes, "She can't honestly expect me to get up after a night like that." She muttered.

Blaise chuckled again. "You liked it, didn't you." It was more of a statement then a question.

"I think I made that pretty obvious, don't you?" She shot back coyly.

Blaise pulled her even tighter, smiling. "I love you."

Solana smiled back, brushing her lips over his, "I love you too."

"GET UP NOW!!!! No more snuggling!" Echo yelled. "Don't make me come in there!!"

"Shut up, Echo!" Solana yelled back, "Tell them I'm sick... or... something!"

"ARGGGGG!! Fine you win I will let you off this time. BUT, I am telling Draco!!" Echo yelled laughing maniacally.

Solana's eyes widened, and she sat up, "NO!"

"Then get UP!!"

"But... dammit." Solana sighed, looking down at Blaise. "She's evil."

"Echo!!! Let her stay you big bully!" Blaise whined.

Echo opened the door and looked at them the mad face melting. "Awww you two are SOO cute!!"

Solana rolled her eyes, laying down and pulling the sheet over her head, "Shove off, Oh Echo-y One."

"Blaise you naughty boy! You deflowered my best friend!"

"Yes, and she was completely willing. Shove off, Echo!" Solana sighed, pulling the sheet off her head and glaring at her friend.

"Okay fine! I see how it is, you guys don't love me." Echo turned around and started to leave.

"Nope." Blaise answered.

"Mleeh!" Echo stuck her tongue out at Blaise and slammed the door.

Solana blinked, looking over at her lover. "That was interesting."

"Yup. Now come back over here and snuggle with me!"

She laughed, rolling her eyes, "You're awful demanding."

"I know what I want, and what I want is you."

"Ooh... getting kinky?" She smirked, clearly teasing him.

"I could be." Blaise pulled her over and started to tickle her.

She immediately curled into a ball, biting her lip hard to stifle her laughter. No! He would... not... get... the triumph... of seeing her... laugh! DAMMIT!

Blaise started to giggle and pulled her close, tickling momentarily stopping. "I love you more then you love me."

She rested her head against his chest, "I doubt it..."

He smiled. "How about we love each other the same?" Blaise leaned over and kissed her head.

She pressed a kiss to his chest, "Works for me."

)Break(

Draco received the owl at lunch, and he opened it without hesitation.

"Dear Mister Malfoy,

Order Meeting,

Seven PM.

Great Hall.

- Severus Snape."

Echo read it over his shoulder. "A meeting."

He nodded, staring down at the letter. What would it be about? The plan that had been outlined the night before had been simple. Several (at least twenty) groups of six to eight would be trained in Offensive and Defensive magic. These training sessions were to take place during Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, and Transfigurations. All three subjects would be included in the training. Then... they would be sent out into the area where Dumbledore and Potter would lure Voldemort, and... "Yeah."

"I wonder what it's about." Echo said taking a bite of her sandwich.

He shrugged, "No idea." The lie was simple, and he knew Echo would see through it, but he couldn't make himself care. Crumpling up the letter, he stuffed it into his bag. He glanced at the head table, and caught Snape's gaze. The Potions Master nodded once, and Draco looked back down at the table. Great.

"Sure, if you don't want to tell me then say that you don't, don't lie to me."

"I'm sorry." Draco sighed, turning to look at her. "It's about the war. Dumbledore's organizing groups of us. He's not wasting time on this."

"Oh." Echo dropped her sandwich back on her plate, suddenly not very hungry.

He took her hand, bringing it to his lips. He brushed a kiss over her knuckles. "Love you."

Echo smiled a half smile. "Love you too."

He pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her for the remainder of lunch.

Draco followed a group of Hufflepuff's into the Great Hall. He was the only Slytherin besides Pansy to sign up for the Order. Merlin. This promised to be interesting.

Dumbledore started the meeting with little preamble. He assigned a group to Draco, Potter, and other seventh years groups. Draco eyed his group with a sigh.

He'd been stuck with Granger. Weasley had refused to be in his group, for which he was eternally grateful. A Ravenclaw who said his name was Terry Boot, a Hufflepuff who hadn't given him her name, Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas. He was thrilled, really.

Granger took it upon herself to break the ice, "Well Draco," She strained his name, glaring at Finnigan and Thomas, "How do you want us to train?"

Draco's arms were crossed loosely across his chest, and he shrugged. "One thing I know. Voldemort," His group flinched, and he forced himself to stay still, "Voldemort favors formations."

A snort from Finnigan, "And you'll be knowin' this how?"

"Come on, Gryff." Draco sneered, "Use your brain. Who's my father?" The Gryffindor had the grace to look sheepish. "The Death Eater's will be in groups, a lot like ours. They will, however, be moving in formations. They'll be smooth, well trained. They will NOT hesitate."  
  
"An' that's s'posed to boost our confidence, eh?"

"No. It's supposed to make you afraid. More afraid then you've ever been in your life."

Boot rolled his eyes, "You'll have to try harder than that, Malfoy."

Draco let all emotion drain from his face, and his arms dropped as he stepped toward the Ravenclaw. "I won't be trying. The Death Eater's will inspire fear enough, I don't have to. All I have to do is train you, make you quick, give you the proper drive to get through this alive."

Boot took a step back, nodding.

Draco smiled coldly, "Let's get started, then."

Solana and Echo waited up for Draco to return, it was well after one when the door slid opened.

Draco entered, clearly exhausted. His hair was a mess, dangling forlornly in his eyes. His robe was off one shoulder, and his entire being seemed to sag. He blinked when he realized they were in the room. "Hullo." He said dully, a yawn cutting off the end of the word.

"Draco! You're back! You look like crap."

He snorted softly, "Thanks."

Solana shot him a tired smile, "How'd it go?" Echo had told her all about the meeting, and the letter, and how Draco's eyes... Arg. She couldn't even remember. Her brain was mush...

Her brother shrugged. "Could've been worse."

Echo jumped off of the couch and ran to hug him. "I want you to feel better. As much as I don't like to think that you are going to go war, I accept it and I will be as supportive as I can. Whoa, okay, I'm glad that I got that off my chest."

Solana rolled her eyes as Draco hugged Echo back. "She's been practicing that all night."

"Really?" Draco smiled slightly, kissing Echo's temple.

"Yup." Echo smiled looking up at him as he kissed her. "Oh come on don't I get more then that?" Echo complained still smiling.

"You get much more then that..." Draco smirked, covering her mouth with his.

Solana made a disgusted noise, standing and moving towards the sixth year girls dormitories. Yech. She gasped as her arm was jerked down behind the couch and pulled into a deep kiss. It took her a moment to realize it was Blaise, then her arms went around his neck and she responded wholeheartedly.

Blaise giggled as he pulled away, putting his finger to his lips. "Shhh... follow me." He whispered.

She blinked, nodding slowly. "Okay."

Blaise giggled again and grabbed her hand pulling her to a odd looking tapestry. "In here!" Blaise looked to see if Echo and Draco were looking, they weren't.

Solana let him tug her behind it then scowled, facing him. "Blaise, what is this about-!"

"Watch this." He leaned over to the wall and kissed it passionately. He

pulled back, a very big smile on his face.

"Blaise?" Her brow furrowed. "You just snogged a wall."

"I know!" Blaise said, a goofy smile on his face. "Now follow me!" Blaise leaned up against the wall and fell through it. "Come on, follow me!"

Solana frowned, only able to see a faint outline of Blaise. "But..." She stopped herself as his hand shot out and pulled her into the wall.

"Don't worry! This is really fun!"

She bit her lip, looking around the hidden room. For it was a room, complete with a bed, couch, desk and fireplace. She guessed it was soundproofed, as Blaise wasn't watching his voice, and... "Blaise... how...?"

"I found it here in my second year, it was I guess a place where someone could hind in times of war but I use it when I want to be alone. I thought I might as well tell you seeing how it might be a good place to, um...." Blaise shuffled around, obviously uncomfortable with saying the word sex.

She felt a mischievous smile spread over her face, "Oh really?"

His ears pinked. "Uhh. Yup."

She bit her lip. Would she have to take control in this situation? She'd... never. Not once. She'd always been submissive, ever since she could remember... "So..." She could have kicked herself. Way to be smooth, Malfoy.

"Ummm." They both looked away from each other, both feeling a little uncomfortable.

Solana glanced at him and nearly rolled her eyes. They were being idiots, honestly. They'd already... "Merlin..." She stepped over to him and reached up, tugging his lips down to hers.

He smiled, grabbing her arms lightly, pulling her closer. Her lip opened, allowing him entrance.

She felt her throat constrict as her thoughts raced. Would this be the last time she kissed him? Touched him? Saw him? She didn't think she'd be able to live if he died, and... She pulled back, tears pricking her eyes. "Blaise..." She swallowed hard, blinking rapidly. "I don't want you to go..." A tear slipped from her eye, "Please, Blaise, don't go..."

Blaise sighed and pulled her into a loving hug. "I don't want to go, but..." Blaise stopped and tilted her head back to look her in the eyes. "I will come back."

She bit her lip, eyes doubtful. "Do you promise?"

"I can't promise for sure, but I will try my hardest." Blaise pulled her towards the bed. "Let's just snuggle."

She let him maneuver her on to the bed, and she frowned. "Your hardest isn't..." She sighed, "Blaise.... what if you die? I'll never see you again, and... and..." She felt a sob catch in her throat and shook her head.

"Try not to think about that." Blaise smiled and got on the bed next to her.

She felt his arms slide around her waist, and she snuggled into him, "But-"

"Shhhh. Lets not think, just sleep."

"Blaise... no... I love you. You have to come back." She pressed her face into his chest, trying hard not to cry.

"I love you too. Now sleep."

The tears came silently as she feigned sleep. Gods... was this worth it?

Blaise snuggled closer, shoulders shaking slightly and tears wetting her shoulder.

Solana woke some time later in the night, Blaise's even breathing a sure sign he was asleep. Swallowing, she pushed herself up into a sitting position, reaching out to tuck a lock of dark hair behind his ear. He wasn't anywhere near angelic when he slept... his brow was furrowed, and he frowned in his sleep. She took that as a hint to what his dreams were holding.

Biting her lip she watched him for what seemed liked minutes but had to be close to an hour. He wasn't perfect, but he was hers.

"You know that I don't mind you staring, but I rather like it when you snuggle with me, it keeps me warm."

A small smile flitted across her lips, but disappeared just as quickly. "Sorry... just thinking..."

Blaise opened one of his eyes, looking up at her. "About what?"

"Guess."

"I have a couple of wild thoughts." Blaise had a cheeky little smile on his face.

Solana couldn't help but smirk, "Those are nice, but that's not what I was thinking about."

Blaise closed his eyes. "You were thinking about the war, weren't you?"

He looked up at her, a small frown replacing the smile.

She shook her head, "No. I wasn't." She caught his doubtful look, and offered him a very small smile. "I was thinking about you, and what would happen after the war..."

"After the war we will get married." Blaise said sitting up and looking strait into her eyes.

She blinked, "Excuse me?" He hadn't... just said what she'd thought he said, had he? They hadn't even graduated yet, and...

Blaise got off the bed and knelt down on the floor. "Solana Malfoy, after the war will you marry me?" Blaise grabbed her hand and kissed it. "I don't have a ring yet, but I can get you one."

"You've got to be joking." At his head shake she felt her mind swim. He wanted to marry her... She wasn't even in seventh year, and he wanted to marry her. "Holy anal shagging monkeys..." Solana bit her lip. "Are you sure?"

Blaise yet out a laugh. "Yes I'm sure! I love you, I have never loved anyone else this way." Blaise lend forward and kissed her. "So what is your answer?"

She smiled slowly, moving down to the floor and wrapping her arms around him. "Yes. Yes, I'll marry you."

True's oddness: Awwww so cute. I laugh at their happiness!!! I know what is going to happen!!!! ::Smirks::

Anndy's Babble: I made you blush... ::sing songs:: Anyhoo, I know what happens too! I helped you write that plot line! I TYPED IT!!! :P


End file.
